For You, My Love
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: Ned has no choice, he must do the unthinkable. To Kill. He hates his new life. But, if it's to protect someone he loves, is it worth it?  Frank/Nancy/Ned, Joe/Bess. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

**{{*My Turn Now*}}**

_It was the moment he was waiting for. The moment he now lived for, a moment he would cherish forever. A moment that he, for once, took a stand for himself. His hands shook has he held the small hand pistol, though it was small, the impact would be critical if he aimed right._

_His hand shook as he aimed it high, he hissed as he turned his head away. What an idiot he was, this was his one shot- Literally!_

"_You have a lot to live for…" The stern, yet calm, voice said behind him. "Make __**one **__move and I'll blow your head off, and don't think I'm bluffing." _

_The words behind him only made him laugh, what else would he lose? He already lost the one thing he cherished._

_He felt the rage control him when his hand suddenly grew stiff, his finger ready to pull the trigger. He looked into his victim's eyes, fear shined in them. Fear that he himself caused. It made him feel good, powerful, and more importantly, in control. He wanted his victim to suffer as he died, and made his lost love watch, then he'd kill the others._

"_Put the gun down nice and slow." The same voice repeated behind him, this time he was impatient, scared himself. "You don't want to ruin your life like this. You're a smart guy, and you've got a good head. You don't want to mess it up now."_

"_Please!" A second voice cried loudly. "Please don't! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't shoot!"_

_His victim said nothing. His victim's eyes screamed with rage and disappointment, but he'd expect that from him. Now, it was his turn to speak. "You think you're so great, huh?" He said to his victim, "You've got everything now, huh? A good family, a good education, and now the perfect girlfriend? Well guess what buddy, I had that too, but __**you **__took that away from me. But look here, pal. __**I've **__got the upper hand now, and I can take everything away from you in a second."_

"_Stop-!" His victim finally spoke. _

_But it was too late; he already shot at his victim. And for once, he was proud of his new accomplishment..._

_

* * *

_

**{Monday, 2:30 PM, River Heights}**

_

* * *

_

"Ned?" Nancy asked calmly, trying to get his attention back. "Ned, are you okay?"

Ned shot up, even shaking the table a little, and shook his head and said, "Yeah, sorry, I just kind of dozed off for a second, what we were talking about?"

Nancy now regrets brining the topic up; Ned never did like talking any topic with that Hardys mentioned, especially Frank. Ned is a great boyfriend, but he's very protective, especially when Nancy's on cases. There are times when she would have cases with the Hardy Boys. When she went to Hawaii to investigate the HiliHili Research Center, she ran into them unexpectedly while she was on the phone with Ned.

He immediate got kind of ticked off when Nancy hung up with him to go talk to Frank and Joe. He forgave her but he was still upset about it.

"Uhm, we were talking about how the Hardys are going to be staying at my place for a bit." Nancy bit her lip, thinking she really should have changed the subject.

"Right." Ned mumbled under his breath. He picked his head up and smiled slightly, "Well, then that means I'll be making a visit everyday then, huh?"

After lunch, Ned drove her back home. Once he pulled up to her house, he noticed Frank and Joe's van and huffed as he said, "Mind if I walk you in?"

Nancy smiled, she hasn't seen the Hardy's in months! She wondered if they changed, probably not, but you never know! She almost jumped right out of the car as she ran to the front door.

Just as she opened the door, the door shot open. Immediately gasped and jumped backward, "S-Sorry!"

"Hey, Nance!" Joe Hardy greeted with a hug. He must have gotten stronger or something, his hugs don't usually hurt as much as they do now! He gently punched her shoulder and laughed, "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been a while!" Nancy smiled back at him. "OH- Joe, you remember Ned, right?"

Joe looked up at Ned behind her and waved to him, "Oh, yeah! Hey." Joe shook his hand and went back to his van. For some reason Joe wasn't a fan of him, ironically, neither is Ned.

Ned crossed his arms behind Nancy and looked around inside the house, she assumed he was looking for Frank.

"Hey, Joe!" She called out from inside. "Where's Frank?"

"Right here, Nan." Frank smiled down at her and gave me a hug. She smiled and returned the hug.

Ned coughed loudly as he spoke out, "Nice to see you, Frank."

Frank cleared his throat, trying to break the tension as he shook Ned's hand. "Likewise, Ned."

The silence grew awkward as Nancy broke it saying, "Hey, where are you and Joe staying?"

"Actually in the living room?" Frank asked with a smile. "I have an air mattress so Joe was gonna sleep on that and I got the couch, sadly my parents took the guest room."

She smiled then looked over at Ned, who was not even close to smiling. Maybe she should talk to him…

* * *

**{Monday, 9:30 PM, Nancy's House}**

* * *

After dinner with Nancy's family, Frank and Joe's parents went straight to bed along with Nancy's dad and housekeeper. Leaving Frank, Joe, and Nancy in the living room.

Frank sat on Joe's air mattress as they played cards for a bit. Nancy smiled as she said, "Bullshit, Joe."

There was silence broke by Joe's groan as he picked up the remaining cards, "God, damn it! How did you know?"

"Joe, you said you had three kings, when in fact, I have two. Which means I already caught you in the lie. Next time just stick with two or one." Nancy smiled bitterly.

Joe huffed as he shuffled around his new cards, "Whatever, I always beat Frank in this game anyway!"

"I think it's the other way around, Joe." Frank commented back.

"Whatever!" Joe spat back. "So, Nance, what's up with Ned, today?"

"Ned?" Nancy seemed almost scared to talk about him, but maybe it was just me. "Ned's great, Joe. Why?"

"I don't know, he seemed kind of ticked off when he saw me and Frank. I know we're not his top favorite people, but he seemed different this time. I don't mean to, like, pry in and stuff, but is everything okay?"

"Yes!" Nancy quickly answered with a nod. "Everything is great, he's great."

"If you say so Nancy..." Joe mumbled as he placed two cards face-down. "Two queens."

Nancy smiled brightly as she pushed the large pile of cards back toward Joe, "Bullshit!"

"AGAIN?" Joe shouted as he sat up. "This game is bullshit! I'm going to get a snack." Joe cursed a little under his breath and huffed off.

Nancy giggled as she cleaned up Joe's cards, "I think maybe next time we'll play something else, hm?"

Frank helped her clean Joe's mess of cards and said, "But seriously, Ned did seem kind of off. You can talk to me about anything you know?"

"I know, Frank." Nancy sighed now her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, "I didn't tell him about, you know, what happened in Wisconsin. Maybe he's suspecting something?"

He bit his lip, if Ned ever found out what happened a few months ago, it'll end them for sure. "Nance, nothing really big happened!"

"Frank, it was a kiss." Nancy said almost in a whisper. "And a real one, in fact."

It was real. A few months ago, Nancy, Joe, and Frank teamed up to solve a series of robbers in the hotel. Nancy grew really upset one night, and after talking, Frank and her both kissed. Nancy and Frank agreed to never tell anyone or talk about it again, until now.

"I know, Nancy. But, It was my fault, I shouldn't have done it. Besides, Ned will get upset if he knew we kissed."

Nancy looked down and leaned against the couch, "It takes two people to kiss, Frank. I kissed back, and I don't regret it."

"Nance, please." Frank begged. "I don't want to ruin things with you and Ned."He looked away, hoping maybe she'd change the subject.

Joe smiled as he saw all the food in Nancy's kitchen, wishing he'd take more trips to her house.

As he began looking through snacks he heard a beep coming from her laptop. Joe knew he shouldn't have looked, but it was just to see what it was.

He sat in front of Nancy's laptop and saw a message from Ned that read, "It kills me to know you're there with him. I know you and Frank have something, we need to talk. Now."

Uh-oh, that doesn't sound too good. By the look at Frank, he's having a pretty serious talk with Nancy, but then again, Ned needs to talk to her.

Joe moaned as he began to type in, "Sorry, Ned, maybe another time? I'm pretty busy."

Immediately, probably about three seconds after Joe sent the message, he responded saying, "Another time? How come? Too busy playing with the Hardys?"

Joe began to grow angry just talking to this guy and typed back, "Ned, nothing is going on. We're playing cards, why are you so paranoid?"

Again, three seconds after Joe typed back he wrote, "Paranoid? How do you think I'm supposed to feel? You got two guys staying at your place, one of them in which you have a romantic interest. Right now, Nancy. Me or him?"

Maybe this is about the time I brought Nancy back into the conversation, Joe thought. He jumped up and said, "Hey, Nan? Sorry to burst in but, uh, Ned IMed you a couple of times."

"Ned?" Nancy jumped up, followed by Frank and read the computer screen. "Joe? Did you pose as me to talk to him?"

"I was just gonna kid around with him, Nan! I didn't mean for it to go that far!"

Frank shook his head in disappointment and moaned, "Joe."

Joe sighed- _I knew I should have just butted out!_

Nancy gasped as she read the messages and said, "Frank, Joe, can I have some privacy for a minute?"

_Something tells me this isn't going to end good._

_

* * *

_

**{Monday, 11:30 PM, Nancy's House}**

_

* * *

_

Quickly, Nancy pulled out her new phone and dialed Ned's number, hoping he'd answer me. Something's been off about him lately, and it's been bugging me for weeks.

The phone rang twice and was answered by Ned's exhausted voice, "Hey, Nancy."

She smiled as she heard his voice. "Hi, Ned. Look, about the IMs, they were Joe- not me."

Ned chuckled as he sighed, "Figures, it sounds like something Joe would do."

She raised my eyebrow, it wasn't like Ned to talk about others like that "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ned cleared his throat and quickly recovered, "Nothing, I was just saying. Anyway, you know how I get when there's other guys. It just bothers me that you're living with two guys."

"Oh, Ned, you know Frank and Joe- they wouldn't pull anything. They're not like that."

"What about Frank? I can tell just how he smiles and looks at you that he's totally interested." Ned paused for a moment then asked, "What about you, Nan? Are you into him like that?"

Nancy didn't know how to answer that question. Frank just has that spot in her heart that she know she can't give up. And she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him as well. She gasped knowing she shouldn't have hesitated, "No, Ned. You know I care about you."

"I'm glad to hear that, Nan. Hey, do you mind if I stop by for a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something, it's important?"

Nancy looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. "It's kind of late, don't you think, Ned? Can it wait until the morning?"

"Please?" Ned begged. "I just need to see you right now."

She quickly changed to jeans and a Bayport High sweatshirt that Frank gave me as a gift. Nancy ran back down-stairs and found Frank and Joe playing cards.

Frank immediately jumped up and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Joe followed Frank and bit his lip. "Sorry, Nan. I didn't mean to make things worse or anything."

Nancy smiled as she shook her head. "No, no. Everything's fine! Ned's just going to stop by for a little bit."

Frank looked at the time and then back at me, his eyes wide. "Kind of late for a visit, huh?"

"That's what I said, but he said it's important."

Just before Frank spoke, a loud knock echoed into the living room. Nancy ran to the door and slowly opened it. Ned smiled as he waved shyly, "Hey, Nance."

She smiled as she quickly snuck outside and closed the door behind me. Ned crossed his arms as he sat on the porch swing. "Nice sweatshirt."

Nancy blushed as she sat back next to him, "It was a gift from-."

"Frank." Ned cut in, his voice more serious. "I figured."

"Ned?" Nancy asked worriedly, concerned for him. "Why did you come to see me?"

Ned sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to her. "See for yourself."

She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a bunch of pictures. The pictures were of her and Frank at the Wisconsin case a few months ago- but the last picture stopped her breath for sure.

It was the picture of the night Frank and Nancy kissed- THE kiss.

"Ned…" She whispered, too shocked for words. "How did you-?"

"That's none of your concern." Ned hissed back as he clenched his fists. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go in there and give Hardy a piece of my mind?"

"Ned!" She handed him back the envelope and glared into his eyes. "Where did these pictures come from? Were you spying on me or something?"

"Of course not, why would I spy on someone I trust?" Ned questioned, rising from his seat. "I guess I should have known- you have been spending a lot of time with him. How long has this little fling been going on for, huh?"

"Ned, please, it was an accident!"

"So Frank forced you to kiss him, huh?" Ned's eyes grew more and more with hatred. "Then I'll **really **give him a piece of my mind then." Ned approached the door and reached for the doorknob. Quickly, she ran in front of him and slammed the door shut behind her. "I kissed him, Ned!"

Ned's eyes that were fuming with anger now were beginning to fill with tears. "Y-You, cheated?"

"Oh, Ned. It was more of a 'thank you', kiss. Honest!" She cried as she hugged him. "I would never want to hurt you!"

Ned hesitated before hugging her back and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry, Nan." As Ned pulled away from me he took out his car keys. "I better get going, huh?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Ned smiled as he winked back, "You betca."

As she opened the door, Joe and Frank immediately jumped to me.

"What happened, Nancy?" Frank asked concerned.

"Why are you crying?" Joe followed after Frank.

"Guys, guys!" Nancy chuckled. "Nothing, we just talked. I better be heading to bed, I'll see you two in the morning?" After wishing the two goodnight she went off to bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

Joe waited until Nancy was gone and whispered, "I think Nancy and Ned got into a fight."

Frank rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock."

"HEY!" Joe laughed as he chucked a pillow at his brothre. "I meant- what do you think it was about?"

Frank shrugged as he tossed his pillow back at Joe. "Don't know, but that's not our place to ask her."

"Aw, come on, it's a mystery!" Joe smiled as he waved his hand. "The Mystery of Nancy and Ned!"

Frank chuckled as he reached for his cell phone that was going off. "You couldn't at least think of a better name?" Once he reached his phone, he got a text message from Ned that read, 'Come outside. Alone. Don't tell Nancy.'

Joe scooted over to Frank's side and read the message over his shoulder. "Is that from Ned? What does he want?"

Frank shrugged as he stood up. "No idea, I'll be back in a minute."

Joe bit his lip as he watched me leave. "And if you don't?"

"Oh come on, Joe. It's just Ned." Frank walked outside and found Ned leaning against his car, arms crossed, and not looking like a happy camper.

Frank walked over to him and smiled, "Hey, Ned, what's-?"

Before Frank could finish his sentence, Ned grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close to him as he hissed, "You listen Hardy and you listen good. Ever kiss, hug, or even touch Nancy again and you'll regret it." And with a hard shove, he stomped to his car and quickly drove off. Leaving Frank to comprehend what just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**My Turn Now**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Joe waited impatiently by the door, any snooping that didn't involve A.T.A.C was always fun! Finally, what seemed like forever, Frank slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. Frank's dull expression didn't do him good as he sat down and sighed.

"I take it things didn't go well with Neddie-poo?" Joe mocked as he sat down next to his brother. "So? What did he want?"

Frank quickly re-capped his brother on his encounter with Ned. Joe's eyes widened as he half-laughed, "You're kidding, right? That panzy ass stood up to **you**? PLEASE tell me you kicked his little ass-!"

"Joe!" Frank hissed as he punched Joe's arm. "You'll wake the others- and besides, he's Nancy's boyfriend I can't lay a hand on him, even if he deserves it. But I mean he has every reason to be-." Frank cursed under his breath- he never did tell Joe about that night Nancy and him kissed.

"He does?" Joe asked as he ate a handful of pretzels. "What did you do?"

Frank quickly covered himself up, "I think it was when I hugged Nancy hello today…"

"I hugged her too, though?"

"Yeah, but me and Nancy," Frank blushed as he thought of the beautiful girl only a few rooms away from him, "me and her have something, you know?"

"So do Nancy and I!" Joe smiled widely. Once Frank raised his eyebrow, Joe patted his shoulder. "I'm just kidding-! But, you know, I'll watch your back I know how bad you want to be in Nancy's room with her…"

Frank's checks turned beat red as he punched Joe's arm harder than earlier, "Shut it before I do it for you permanently!"

But Frank couldn't deny it- he had feelings for Nancy, one's that surpassed Ned's for sure.

XxXxXxXxXxX

{Tuesday, 11:30 AM, Nancy's House}

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nancy planned for her, Frank, Joe, Bess, and George to go out to lunch today- but after her fight with Ned, she figured she'd go see him first and then catch up with the others later. She told Bess and George to pick Frank and Joe up at her house and to go shopping with them. While they all reconnect, Nancy drove to Ned's house.

Once she arrived, she parked her blue convertible in his drive-way, that's when she noticed that only Ned's car was parked there. Where were his parents' cars? Nancy made her way to his front door and rang his doorbell.

Ned, in baggy sweat-pants and a grey t-shirt, rubbed his baggy and irritated eyes as he set his eyes on Nancy. "Nancy? What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?" Nancy smiled warmly to him.

"Nancy." Ned's voice lowered as he began to close the door, "You need to go- I told you I'll see you tonight-!"

Nancy raised her eye-brow trying to make her way in, "I thought I'd come stop by before I see you." She crossed her arms as she tapped her foot, "Can't I come in? Where are your parents?"

"They're away for a few weeks- vacation." Ned answered, his tone annoyed.

Nancy then remembered- Ned is taking a college class at the River Heights University to get an extra insight in Journalism, and that's been taking up his time enough as it is. He even had to turn down his family vacation- which Nancy knew he loved to go on every year.

"I'm sorry, Ned. Come on, let's go to brunch." Nancy smiled as he held his hand.

"Nancy, I really can't-!"

"Neddie? Who is that?" A small petite girl's arms appeared as they wrapped around Ned's waist. A blonde, brown-eyed, girl's head popped up from his right. But her wicked, twisted, smile was one that Nancy remembered well- Shelby Jones. Shelby was one of the many girls who crushed on Ned.

Nancy's eyes began to fill with tears as she glared at Ned, "Ned? What's she doing here?"

Ned whispered something in Shelby's ear as he closed the door-behind him. Ned sighed as he leaned against his doorway.

Nancy huffed as she shook her head, "Ned, I didn't **sleep** with Frank! But you went and go sleep with Shelby Jones? You **hate** her!"

"I didn't sleep with Shelby." Ned frowned, his tone lowered.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Nancy cried.

"I would never cheat, Nancy. Unlike you."

Nancy sighed loudly as she half-laughed, "Ned, me and him **just **kissed! That. Is. It! I understand that you can't trust me and I should have told you months ago, but how can I trust you? First the pictures and now Shelby?"

"Shelby came to make sure I was okay-!"

"That means you talked to her?" Nancy spat back.

Ned grinned, "She's a friend. What's the matter? I can't have close friends who are girls?"

Nancy knew the game he was playing, but she just couldn't let him win. She forced a big smile as she kissed his check, "Sorry! I need to catch up with the others, but I'll see you tonight?"

Ned watched Nancy leave, not too sure what he was going to do about Shelby or her.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxX

[Tuesday, 12:00 PM, River Heights Mall]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm hungry."

"Well I'M not done shopping! When I'm done we'll go meet up with the others!

"But- you said that an **hour **ago! Come on, Bess, we were in this store before!"

"But I realized I need to get that cute sweater that went with the jeans I bought!"

Joe moaned as he was dragged into another clothing store, _now I see why Frank choose George pretty fast._

Bess smiled as she grabbed an arm full of shirts and smiled at Joe, "Can you hold a few of these things for me will?"

Joe just couldn't say no to that big, cute, but goofy smile of hers. Joe shrugged as he held out his arms, "Pile away!"

Bess smiled as she clapped, "YAY!" Quickly she filled his arms with shirts, skirts, bathing suits, sun-dresses, hats, sunglasses and flip-flops. Joe stopped counting after fifteen, knowing that this was going to be much longer than he thought. "Uh, Bess? You're not buying all of them right?"

"Nope!" Bess smiled as she tried on a few of the sunglasses on display. "I have to try them all on first!" Just as Joe's jaw dropped she put her finger on his lips as she smiled, "And guess who's the lucky man to give his opinion about my outfits?"

Joe frowned as he gave his famous puppy dog look, "Uh, Frank?"

Bess laughed and quickly picked up her phone, "Hello? Yeah? Aw, now? But, Nan I just got like-. OH! Okay! See you soon!"

Joe smiled weakly as he could feel his arms becoming tired from holding all of the clothes, "Please tell me's it's good news?"

"For you?" Bess frowned as she began removing clothes from his arms. "It's good. For me? Not so much." She sighed as she slowly hung the clothes back up, "Nance wants to meet up early for lunch, she said Frank and George already got a table and we have to go."

Joe forced a frown, but smiled in his own head. "Aw, how sad- for you I mean!"

Bess smiled as she held his hand and walked, "Oh! You and I will be coming back after lunch don't you worry!"

_Psh, women. Always have a catch._

XxXxXxXxXxX

"For the last time- NO."

"I'm not Bess; I won't blab! Just yes or no!"

"No."

"No you don't like her?"

"NO- I mean- no I won't answer the question!"

"Oh! So you do like her?"

Frank rushed his fingers through his hair as he took a long sip of water. He figured it was blandly obvious for his feelings for Nancy, but to people like George, she wants an open confession.

George rolled her eyes as she gently punched his arm, "Just say yes or no!"

"Yes!" Frank choked out, literally. "Yes! I like her a lot-!"

"I knew it." George smirked, leaning back in her seat. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Frank answered simply. "They're happy and I can't stop them. When I was with Callie Nancy didn't do anything," Frank cleared his throat, "uh, not that I assume she likes me back-."

"Which," George cut in, followed with a smile, "she does."

"Right," Frank shrugged with a small blush, "but my point is that Nancy didn't stop me from dating Callie for almost two years, why should I break up her and Ned? It's not right and I won't do it!"

George leaned in closer to the table and whispered, "Just between you and me, things are not as they seem between them two lately."

Frank immediately caught interest and leaned in closer, "What do you mean?"

"Well," George started, "Nancy was just texting me. She visited Ned and found Shelby in there with him! They most likely slept together?"

"Wait a sec," Frank smirked, "wasn't that the girl that stalked Ned last year?"

"Uh-huh," George sighed, "so now Ned's saying she's just a friend- just like Nancy said you were just a friend. So, basically, he thinks he can do the same."

Frank shrugged as she leaned back into the chair, "Well, whatever happens, happens."

"Ned." George's tone lowered. "I really think you should go back home."

Frank raised his eyebrow, "How come?"

"Look, I've known Ned for almost four years, I know him like a book. What Ned wants, he goes for it- no matter what. And he wants Nancy, which means he's going to have her." George's eyes met Frank's. "I just don't want any of this to start anything, Nancy doesn't deserve it and neither do you, Frank. I know you really like her, and she likes you too, but let her come to you if things end with Ned smoothly."

Before Frank could speak out against George's protest, Bess called her cousin's name as she rushed to the table. "Thanks for waiting guys! Mr. Slowpoke," nodding her head to Joe, "was taking his sweet time."

Joe shrugged as he sat next to his brother, "Well Mrs. I-need-to-buy-every-item-in-the-store was buying every item in the store!"

Frank chuckled, "Just following her family name then, huh?"

Bess pouted as she sat next to George, "He just doesn't understand my passion for fashion!"

"Passion?" Joe laughed, "You're a total shopaholic!"

Bess gasped, slamming her hands on the table loudly, making the other tables jump. "I! AM! NOT!"

"Oh yeah?" Joe challenged, leaning his head closer to her. "Then don't buy a single thing for the **WHOLE** week that Frank and I are here!"

George looked at Frank, who couldn't help but smile at his brother arguing Bess, "Well, at least we got entertainment."

Frank nodded as Bess glared at both of them, "This isn't funny! Telling me not to shop is like telling a person not to breathe- it just can't happen!"

"You can hold your breath can't you?" Joe smirked, leaning back in his seat.

Bess growled as she picked up a bread roll and threw it at Joe, who caught it after it bounced off his forehead. "You are a total and complete JERK!"

"Did I miss something?" Nancy walked up to the table, with a weak smile.

George smiled, "Joe challenged Bess not to shop for a week and she's having a meltdown."

"Bess? Not shopping? That's something I'd PAY to see!" Nancy giggled, taking her seat next to Bess. "Sorry I'm late, I met up with Ned for a little."

The gang enjoyed their lunch together, filled with jokes and stories from everyone. Frank kept to himself most of the meal, dwelling on George's words to him. Ned never seemed a competitive guy to him, and he reads people like a book; He guess he has to read in-between the lines for this guy.

"Frank?" Nancy asked, concerned. "You're awfully quiet. You okay?"

Joe knew of course what the problem was and looked over at his brother with a sympathetic look, knowing he couldn't say or do anything to help him. He only nodded, "Yeah, you feeling okay?"

Frank quiet snapped back into reality and chuckled, covering up his dazed out thoughts. But he couldn't help but wonder if he knew the true Ned. Or if he even wanted to find out.

XxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

**A**uthor's **N**ote::: UGH- I finally got a LONG chapter up! Now's when the twists and turns are going to come in! Once you get toward the end, this story will be turned into series of other stories as well, but there's still much to happen! TO all the Ned fans, don't worry- there's a good reason behind his jerkiness that you'll all see soon enough! Thank you to all my PATIENT readers and reviewers! And now...onto the story! ~LilJay~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Tuesday, River Heights Mall, 1:30 PM]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"…_What Ned wants, he goes for it- no matter what. And he wants Nancy, which means he's going to have her." _Frank kept repeating George's words in his head. Heck, he knew Ned for almost two years, but he never had a long conversation with the guy. Ned seemed like a smart, laid back, kind of guy. But the guy that George was talking about doesn't seem like a guy Nancy would be with.

Frank hated it when they would go on cases together and he would hear her arguing with Ned, but then there were also the times when he would hear her laugh and smile when she would talk to him.

But looking at her now, her forced smile and worried eyes, Frank only wished he could be the one to take that pain away.

"Frank?" Bess asked, handing him a menu. "You pick the dessert."

"Uh, no thanks." Frank shook his head, handing the menu to Joe. "Let him pick."

"Sweet!" Joe laughed, looking through the menu. "Oh! Look, Nan! A chocolate volcano!"

Bess gasped as she grabbed the menu from Joe's hands, "Just **look **how many calories are in that!"

"But if we all share it, it wouldn't matter!"

"Joe, you can eat that whole thing and gain nothing. I'd eat one bite and gain twenty pounds!"

"Geez," Joe moaned, taking the menu back. "Women and your damn calories…Fine, how about the-."

_Those two fight like an old married couple. _Frank felt his head start to pound, and it wasn't just from Joe and Bess's bickering. He sighed as he got up from his seat, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Waait!" Joe whined, waving Frank back. "We all need to vote on the dessert!"

"I'll be right back, Joe." Frank said, trying not to look at Nancy he quickly walked toward the back of the restaurant. As he entered into the male restroom, he swung the door open and bumped straight into someone, making him jump back. "Excuse me."

_Ned? _Frank forced a smile, "Ned! What brings you here?"

"The same reason for you, I suppose." Ned shrugged, leaning against the doorway. "I came to see Nancy."

"Oh?" Frank raised his eyebrow. "She's really upset right now, seeing you wouldn't be the best thing for her-."

"Don't you tell me what's best for Nancy." Ned hissed, his arms crossed. "You don't understand what's been going on-."

"Look, Ned. I know you don't really like me, but, for Nancy's sake, let's just stay on a good note, okay?"

Ned laughed as he approached Frank, "Did I not make myself clear last night? I don't want you near her."

"She is a good friend of mine, Ned." Frank didn't budge from his spot, watching Ned come closer. "I really don't want any trouble Ned, from the start I wanted to be your friend-."

"You can't be my friend, Hardy." Ned snapped. "As long as you're interested in Nancy, we can't be friends."

"Ned, please." Frank pleaded. "I just want-."

Suddenly Ned shoved Frank against the sink and grabbed his shoulder tightly. Ned leaned in closer, "Listen here Hardy, you and your brother get on the next flight back to Bayport or you'll regret it."

Frank raised his eyebrow as he glared into Ned's eyes, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Ned smirked as he shoved Frank away, "Absolutely."

"Well, you two look awfully cozy, mind if I join?" Joe, his arms crossed, entered the restroom, his eyes glaring at Ned.

Ned forced a smile as he backed away from Frank, "We were just talking that's all."

"Riiight…" Joe looked over at Frank, who was giving the 'don't even start it' look. "So, Frank couldn't hear you and you basically had to go right in his face to understand you? That's rather odd, wouldn't you say Neddie-weddy?"

Ned shook off Joe's comment as he looked over at Frank then back at Joe, "That's good, Joe. Funny." Ned faked a laugh as he began heading out he stopped and smiled at them, "It was good seeing you two. Hope you have a safe flight home."

Once Ned left, Joe quickly rushed to Frank, his smile turned into a frown. "What the hell happened?"

"I wish I knew," Frank whispered. "Ned came to see Nancy, but when I tried to work things out with him he totally lost it." Frank paused before continuing, "He also told me to go back to Bayport with you or I'll regret it."

"Frank!" Joe whispered, his tone lowered. "That's a direct threat! If he's seriously going to hurt you then I don't care what you say, I'll hurt him!"

"Joe, there's something very weird here." Frank bit his lip. "I mean, we all knew Ned and I didn't like each other. But he was always nice to me, up until this point. Something's off about him. There was this look in his eyes, like, almost a hate for me, or worse, a jealously."

"Jealous?" Joe echoed. "You think he thinks that you're going to sweep Nancy off her feet and take her away from Ned? But he always thought that, he's always been like that!"

"You didn't see that look in his eyes," Frank repeated, now turning to face Joe. "There's definitely something more going on. And I intend to find out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, so it's decided, we're getting the cheesecake!"

"But, maybe Frank doesn't want the cheesecake." Nancy frowned, looking at the empty seat across from her. "I feel bad ordering something he may not want."

"Ugh, I'll go ask him." Joe got up, winking to Nancy. "Be right back!"

Once Joe left, Bess turned to face Nancy and poked her shoulder. "Nance, tell us the details!"

"There's not much to tell." Nancy sighed, poking her half eaten pasta with her fork. "She was fully dressed, so that's a plus. But I mean maybe I'm over thinking this…"

"No way, Nance!" Bess argued. "He's totally-!"

"Nancy?"

The girls all jumped around and saw Ned, now wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, smiling down at Nancy. "Mind if we talk?"

George and Bess awkwardly looked away, George pretending to get a text and Bess looking over the desert menu. Nancy's eyes met Ned's, trying to control her emotions, "I thought I was going to see you tonight?"

"This is important, Nan. It'll only take a minute." Ned begged.

Nancy reluctantly agreed, following Ned outside the restaurant and out to the front door. Ned held Nancy's hand as he kissed her forehead, "Nancy, I-I'm so sorry about this morning, and last night…A-A lot has been happening lately and I've just been, not myself. Can you forgive me?"

Nancy only smiled as she kissed him gently, "We all have our off days, Ned. Even you can have one or two. But, Ned, I don't understand something." Nancy crossed her arms, "Where did you get those pictures from? And what is going on with you and Shelby?"

Ned's eyes suddenly lowered to the ground, then back up, looking in another direction. A habit Nancy knew Ned did. "Nan, this isn't the time or place to talk about this. We'll talk tonight, okay?"

Nancy looked back in the restaurant and saw Frank and Joe both sitting back at the table, all four of them turning around to face Nancy. Frank quickly looked away once Ned's eyes met him while Joe only forced a smile as he waved to them. Nancy giggled as she waved back, "I better get going. I'll see you later?"

Ned smiled as he kissed her check, "Yes you will. See you later, Nance!"

Nancy watched him get into his car, worrying about what tonight would bring…

XxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Bess wrinkled her nose as she watched Nancy walk away with Ned to talk. She waited until they were a safe distance away to whisper, "I dunno George, I'm starting to become a little ticked off with Ned."

"Same here, cuz."

Frank cleared his throat as he took his seat next to George. "Sorry I took a while, where's Nancy?"

"Talking to Ned." Bess rolled her eyes, turning around to face the front. "Ugh, look at him smile at her and kiss her like he did nothing wrong! Something's reaaaly been up with him!"

Frank quickly glanced over at the couple, just in time to caught Ned looking straight at him. While Frank looked down at his plate, Joe smiled as he waved to Ned, mumbling, "That's right, wave jerk!"

A minute later Nancy returned to the table, with a big smile as she joined the group. "Sorry, guys-!"

"Give us the scoop Nancy!" Bess and George pleaded. "You look happier than usual!" Bess added in.

"Ned and I talked that's all, he's just having a rough week!"

_Yeah, and he takes it out on me. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

[[Tuesday, The Drew Residence, 4:00 PM]]

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Frank flipped through the T.V channels with Joe, finally deciding to keep the news on. Joe turned to Frank and shoved him, "Hey, come on, Frank. You still thinking about what Ned said?"

Frank shrugged, knowing he couldn't deny it. "I don't know Joe, I really feel like something is way off with him." He smiled as he looked to his brother, "He's going out with Nancy tonight, right?"

"Yeah?" Joe's eyes widened as he jumped up, "Oh no, we're not doing what I think you want to do!"

"Joe, you know how your gut instincts are always right? You can't stand there and tell me something isn't up. He's hiding something I know it!"

"Ugh, well, my opinion doesn't matter." Joe slouched back into his seat as he sighed, "So, when are we leaving?"

"Uhm, guys? How do I look?" Nancy slowly walked down the stairs, wearing small black heels, a black shirt with a blue long-sleaved button-down top with her hair tied in a messy bun. "Too fancy?"

Frank smiled to her, "You look beautiful, Nance."

"STUNNING!" Joe shouted. "Ned is one lucky guy!"

Nancy bit her lip as she looked toward the floor, "Aw, I-I wouldn't say that…"

"He's right, Nance. You look good." Nancy blushed as she hugged Frank, "Thank you."

Frank smiled as he hugged her back, "No problem."

"Heeey!" Joe pouted as he crossed his arms. "What about me?"

"Aw, come here!" Nancy laughed, giving Joe a hug. "There, happy?"

"Very!" Joe laughed. "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe sevenish? Ned's taking me for a surprise somewhere so maybe around there."

"A surprise?" Frank echoed, sitting next to Nancy.

"Yeah, he said I'd love it." Nancy smiled. She reached for her cell phone as she quickly read a text and jumped up, "Well, he's here! I'm so sorry we couldn't go out tonight guys I-I know you're not here long."

Frank smiled, almost thankful that his parents, Nancy's father, and Hannah all went on a cruise for a few days, leaving the teens alone. He knew this could be his only time to dig up more dirt on Ned. "No problem, Nancy. Have fun!"

Once Nancy left, Frank watched as the couple drove away. Joe bit his lip as he crossed his arms watching the car leave with Frank, "Sneaking into Ned's house is kind of risky- but, what makes you think that he's really up to something?"

"I told you, Joe. He just...I can just tell something's up with him. It'll give me closure if we just go see what's going on-."

"Frank, I know how much you care about Nancy and I know you're looking after her. But, I mean, coming from me this is going to sound weird, but…I don't think this is a good idea. What if Nancy finds out you're snooping on Ned? She's going to flip, let alone what Ned would do!" Joe paused before continuing, "Nancy won't trust you If she finds out-."

Frank knew it wasn't like him to act on impulse, and to have Joe thinking things through made him almost laugh. But he ignored his head and reached for his car keys, "She's not going to find out, no one is. I know this is risky, but, I can just **tell **he's up to something…"

Joe followed Frank to the car, "What exactly do you think it is?"

Frank sat in the driver's seat as he started the car, "I wish I knew, that's why we're going."

Joe knew he couldn't stop his brother from doing this, but no matter how much of him didn't want to admit it, he knew he couldn't stop his brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

[[Tuesday, Ned Nickerson's House, 4:30 PM]]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

"I can't believe we're doing this." Joe moaned, walking up to Ned's house. "You **sure **no one else is home?"

"Positive." Frank said, picking the lock. "His parents are away, he has no siblings, so I think we're okay." Once Frank unlocked the door, he quickly hacked into the security system and unarmed the house alarm. "Good to go!" Frank walked through the small house, passing the living room and the kitchen and walked up the flight of stairs into Ned's room.

Ned's room was pretty neat, something he and Frank shared in common. Notebooks and textbooks were all over his bed along with a few college acceptance letters.

"Hey, Frank, check this out." Joe looked in Ned's small garbage pail and found a crumbled up paper with the words, "AHJI568KJ? A password?"

Frank quickly jumped to Ned's computer, "Weird, he has no password on it…" Frank quickly checked his latest websites and sighed, "Nothing unusual here. Let me see if I can get into his email…"

"Work your braniaic magic!" Joe looked through photos of Ned and Nancy and stuck his tongue out, under his shelf was a vanilla envelope. Joe opened the envelope and pulled out a series of photos of him, Frank, and Nancy talking, sitting, and even checking into their hotel room. One picture made him gasp, Frank standing on a balcony with Nancy- kissing. _Why didn't Frank tell me? _

"Joe, look at this!" Joe put the photos back on the bed and stood over his brother's shoulder. Frank opened an email with photos attached. Frank opened the file as pictures of him and Joe appeared on the screen. The first photo was taken recent, it was Frank walking to his car. The second one was of Joe talking to Frank in front of their school, and the photos continued.

"Someone's stalking us?" Joe asked wearily. "But, why are these photos going to Ned?"

"Maybe Ned hired him?" Frank questioned. "There are a lot of possibilities." Frank then clicked on Ned's recently deleted tab and click on the email titled, "Congratulations". Frank opened the email and skimmed the email, once he was done he sighed. "Nothing unusual…"

"Try his documents." Joe suggested. Frank then noticed another email that stuck out him that titled, "Thank you". Frank opened the email and read out loud, "Ned, thank you for the photos of FH and JH, we appreciate your services. Hope to hear more from you. Sincerely, GM."

"GM?" Joe asked, looking at his brother whose eyes focus on the screen. "As in…the Grey Man?"

"No." Frank answered quickly, refusing to believe. "There's no way Ned's involved with him or the Network." Joe sat on Ned's bed, as he did so he accidently dropped his phone. "Ugh!" Joe got to his knees and reached under Ned's bed to pick it up, after getting his phone he noticed opened envelopes with Ned's name written on it. Joe re-opened them as he skimmed through the letter…

_Nickerson,_

_You have failed to send us the photos in the due time. This is your last chance, Nickerson. We do hope you will stay loyal; you don't want anything happening to your precious girlfriend now do you? Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_A_

"A?" Joe whispered to himself. His head began to connect the pieces, first the letters from the Grey Man, and now someone written from A? His heart began to beat, turning to face his brother his eyes meeting Frank's as he said, "Frank? I-I think Ned is working for the Assassins…b-but I don't know for what." He handed Frank the letter as Frank skimmed it.

Frank huffed as he slammed his fist on the desk, "This doesn't make any sense! H-How would the Assassins know about Nancy and Ned? We never told her about any of this so the other wouldn't get involved!"

"They probably did backups on us, and someone has been taking pictures of us. Like…these." Joe handed Frank the pile of letters. "The last one is a keeper," Joe commented sarcastically. Frank looked at the last photo, of him and Nancy kissing and cursed. "Joe, I was going to tell you-."

"I thought we told each other everything." Joe mumbled, sitting on the floor. "I-I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Joe, I just-."

"Whatever." Joe huffed. "What else does the email say?"

Frank sighed; he knew he'd have to talk to Joe about it later. "Well, nothing else. But this letter you found could have been from a while ago. But let's say you're right- the Assassins know about Ned, Nancy, Bess and George. Maybe because Ned is Nancy's boyfriend they are using him to get info about us?"

"But, I-I don't think Ned would be a backstabber…" Joe commented as read through the other letters. "They keep asking for pictures of you and me and to meet him at the dock at 7!"

Frank's heart began to race, "Joe, Nancy said that Ned has a surprise to take her tonight…"

"N-No! Ned wouldn't just hand her over to the Assassins! B-But what use does she have to them?"

Frank shook his head, his eyes meeting his brother's, "No...He wouldn't. He's probably going to drop her off and then go to meet them. Besides, they'll use her for ransom to get to us…The pictures obviously show how much she means to us…"

"But, if we go Nancy is going to get suspicious…" Joe sighed.

"I'm going to go then." Frank said firmly.

"What?" Joe cried, "Like hell you're going alone! Haven't you learned by now that splitting up isn't good?" Frank sighed, "Fine, we both need to go…but we have to find some way of going without Nancy being suspicious."

"We'll have to tell Bess and George…" Joe frowned. Before Frank could protest, Joe raised his hand. "We have no choice, Frank."

There was silence as Frank shut down Ned's computer, "You know what I also don't get…?"

"What?" Joe asked, placing the pictures back where they were.

"Remember when Ned threatened me the other night? Telling me to back off from Nancy? It's almost like he's finding an excuse to hurt me you know? Maybe trying to cover for the Assassins…and then he goes today and tells me to send us back to Bayport on the next flight, almost to protect us, like he's working for the Network…What side is he on anyway?"

"Who knows?" Joe shrugged. "I'm still mind boggled that he's even involved in this…But whatever side he's on, we have to protect the others at all costs."

Frank nodded, at all costs…

Even if that means…possibly taking a life?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

**A**uthor's **N**ote::: UGH- I finally got a LONG chapter up! Now's when the twists and turns are going to come in! Once you get toward the end, this story will be turned into series of other stories as well, but there's still much to happen! TO all the Ned fans, don't worry- there's a good reason behind his jerkiness that you'll all see soon enough! Thank you to all my PATIENT readers and reviewers! And now...onto the story! ~LilJay~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Tuesday, River Heights Mall, 1:30 PM]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"…_What Ned wants, he goes for it- no matter what. And he wants Nancy, which means he's going to have her." _Frank kept repeating George's words in his head. Heck, he knew Ned for almost two years, but he never had a long conversation with the guy. Ned seemed like a smart, laid back, kind of guy. But the guy that George was talking about doesn't seem like a guy Nancy would be with.

Frank hated it when they would go on cases together and he would hear her arguing with Ned, but then there were also the times when he would hear her laugh and smile when she would talk to him.

But looking at her now, her forced smile and worried eyes, Frank only wished he could be the one to take that pain away.

"Frank?" Bess asked, handing him a menu. "You pick the dessert."

"Uh, no thanks." Frank shook his head, handing the menu to Joe. "Let him pick."

"Sweet!" Joe laughed, looking through the menu. "Oh! Look, Nan! A chocolate volcano!"

Bess gasped as she grabbed the menu from Joe's hands, "Just **look **how many calories are in that!"

"But if we all share it, it wouldn't matter!"

"Joe, you can eat that whole thing and gain nothing. I'd eat one bite and gain twenty pounds!"

"Geez," Joe moaned, taking the menu back. "Women and your damn calories…Fine, how about the-."

_Those two fight like an old married couple. _Frank felt his head start to pound, and it wasn't just from Joe and Bess's bickering. He sighed as he got up from his seat, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Waait!" Joe whined, waving Frank back. "We all need to vote on the dessert!"

"I'll be right back, Joe." Frank said, trying not to look at Nancy he quickly walked toward the back of the restaurant. As he entered into the male restroom, he swung the door open and bumped straight into someone, making him jump back. "Excuse me."

_Ned? _Frank forced a smile, "Ned! What brings you here?"

"The same reason for you, I suppose." Ned shrugged, leaning against the doorway. "I came to see Nancy."

"Oh?" Frank raised his eyebrow. "She's really upset right now, seeing you wouldn't be the best thing for her-."

"Don't you tell me what's best for Nancy." Ned hissed, his arms crossed. "You don't understand what's been going on-."

"Look, Ned. I know you don't really like me, but, for Nancy's sake, let's just stay on a good note, okay?"

Ned laughed as he approached Frank, "Did I not make myself clear last night? I don't want you near her."

"She is a good friend of mine, Ned." Frank didn't budge from his spot, watching Ned come closer. "I really don't want any trouble Ned, from the start I wanted to be your friend-."

"You can't be my friend, Hardy." Ned snapped. "As long as you're interested in Nancy, we can't be friends."

"Ned, please." Frank pleaded. "I just want-."

Suddenly Ned shoved Frank against the sink and grabbed his shoulder tightly. Ned leaned in closer, "Listen here Hardy, you and your brother get on the next flight back to Bayport or you'll regret it."

Frank raised his eyebrow as he glared into Ned's eyes, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Ned smirked as he shoved Frank away, "Absolutely."

"Well, you two look awfully cozy, mind if I join?" Joe, his arms crossed, entered the restroom, his eyes glaring at Ned.

Ned forced a smile as he backed away from Frank, "We were just talking that's all."

"Riiight…" Joe looked over at Frank, who was giving the 'don't even start it' look. "So, Frank couldn't hear you and you basically had to go right in his face to understand you? That's rather odd, wouldn't you say Neddie-weddy?"

Ned shook off Joe's comment as he looked over at Frank then back at Joe, "That's good, Joe. Funny." Ned faked a laugh as he began heading out he stopped and smiled at them, "It was good seeing you two. Hope you have a safe flight home."

Once Ned left, Joe quickly rushed to Frank, his smile turned into a frown. "What the hell happened?"

"I wish I knew," Frank whispered. "Ned came to see Nancy, but when I tried to work things out with him he totally lost it." Frank paused before continuing, "He also told me to go back to Bayport with you or I'll regret it."

"Frank!" Joe whispered, his tone lowered. "That's a direct threat! If he's seriously going to hurt you then I don't care what you say, I'll hurt him!"

"Joe, there's something very weird here." Frank bit his lip. "I mean, we all knew Ned and I didn't like each other. But he was always nice to me, up until this point. Something's off about him. There was this look in his eyes, like, almost a hate for me, or worse, a jealously."

"Jealous?" Joe echoed. "You think he thinks that you're going to sweep Nancy off her feet and take her away from Ned? But he always thought that, he's always been like that!"

"You didn't see that look in his eyes," Frank repeated, now turning to face Joe. "There's definitely something more going on. And I intend to find out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, so it's decided, we're getting the cheesecake!"

"But, maybe Frank doesn't want the cheesecake." Nancy frowned, looking at the empty seat across from her. "I feel bad ordering something he may not want."

"Ugh, I'll go ask him." Joe got up, winking to Nancy. "Be right back!"

Once Joe left, Bess turned to face Nancy and poked her shoulder. "Nance, tell us the details!"

"There's not much to tell." Nancy sighed, poking her half eaten pasta with her fork. "She was fully dressed, so that's a plus. But I mean maybe I'm over thinking this…"

"No way, Nance!" Bess argued. "He's totally-!"

"Nancy?"

The girls all jumped around and saw Ned, now wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, smiling down at Nancy. "Mind if we talk?"

George and Bess awkwardly looked away, George pretending to get a text and Bess looking over the desert menu. Nancy's eyes met Ned's, trying to control her emotions, "I thought I was going to see you tonight?"

"This is important, Nan. It'll only take a minute." Ned begged.

Nancy reluctantly agreed, following Ned outside the restaurant and out to the front door. Ned held Nancy's hand as he kissed her forehead, "Nancy, I-I'm so sorry about this morning, and last night…A-A lot has been happening lately and I've just been, not myself. Can you forgive me?"

Nancy only smiled as she kissed him gently, "We all have our off days, Ned. Even you can have one or two. But, Ned, I don't understand something." Nancy crossed her arms, "Where did you get those pictures from? And what is going on with you and Shelby?"

Ned's eyes suddenly lowered to the ground, then back up, looking in another direction. A habit Nancy knew Ned did. "Nan, this isn't the time or place to talk about this. We'll talk tonight, okay?"

Nancy looked back in the restaurant and saw Frank and Joe both sitting back at the table, all four of them turning around to face Nancy. Frank quickly looked away once Ned's eyes met him while Joe only forced a smile as he waved to them. Nancy giggled as she waved back, "I better get going. I'll see you later?"

Ned smiled as he kissed her check, "Yes you will. See you later, Nance!"

Nancy watched him get into his car, worrying about what tonight would bring…

XxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Bess wrinkled her nose as she watched Nancy walk away with Ned to talk. She waited until they were a safe distance away to whisper, "I dunno George, I'm starting to become a little ticked off with Ned."

"Same here, cuz."

Frank cleared his throat as he took his seat next to George. "Sorry I took a while, where's Nancy?"

"Talking to Ned." Bess rolled her eyes, turning around to face the front. "Ugh, look at him smile at her and kiss her like he did nothing wrong! Something's reaaaly been up with him!"

Frank quickly glanced over at the couple, just in time to caught Ned looking straight at him. While Frank looked down at his plate, Joe smiled as he waved to Ned, mumbling, "That's right, wave jerk!"

A minute later Nancy returned to the table, with a big smile as she joined the group. "Sorry, guys-!"

"Give us the scoop Nancy!" Bess and George pleaded. "You look happier than usual!" Bess added in.

"Ned and I talked that's all, he's just having a rough week!"

_Yeah, and he takes it out on me. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

[[Tuesday, The Drew Residence, 4:00 PM]]

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Frank flipped through the T.V channels with Joe, finally deciding to keep the news on. Joe turned to Frank and shoved him, "Hey, come on, Frank. You still thinking about what Ned said?"

Frank shrugged, knowing he couldn't deny it. "I don't know Joe, I really feel like something is way off with him." He smiled as he looked to his brother, "He's going out with Nancy tonight, right?"

"Yeah?" Joe's eyes widened as he jumped up, "Oh no, we're not doing what I think you want to do!"

"Joe, you know how your gut instincts are always right? You can't stand there and tell me something isn't up. He's hiding something I know it!"

"Ugh, well, my opinion doesn't matter." Joe slouched back into his seat as he sighed, "So, when are we leaving?"

"Uhm, guys? How do I look?" Nancy slowly walked down the stairs, wearing small black heels, a black shirt with a blue long-sleaved button-down top with her hair tied in a messy bun. "Too fancy?"

Frank smiled to her, "You look beautiful, Nance."

"STUNNING!" Joe shouted. "Ned is one lucky guy!"

Nancy bit her lip as she looked toward the floor, "Aw, I-I wouldn't say that…"

"He's right, Nance. You look good." Nancy blushed as she hugged Frank, "Thank you."

Frank smiled as he hugged her back, "No problem."

"Heeey!" Joe pouted as he crossed his arms. "What about me?"

"Aw, come here!" Nancy laughed, giving Joe a hug. "There, happy?"

"Very!" Joe laughed. "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe sevenish? Ned's taking me for a surprise somewhere so maybe around there."

"A surprise?" Frank echoed, sitting next to Nancy.

"Yeah, he said I'd love it." Nancy smiled. She reached for her cell phone as she quickly read a text and jumped up, "Well, he's here! I'm so sorry we couldn't go out tonight guys I-I know you're not here long."

Frank smiled, almost thankful that his parents, Nancy's father, and Hannah all went on a cruise for a few days, leaving the teens alone. He knew this could be his only time to dig up more dirt on Ned. "No problem, Nancy. Have fun!"

Once Nancy left, Frank watched as the couple drove away. Joe bit his lip as he crossed his arms watching the car leave with Frank, "Sneaking into Ned's house is kind of risky- but, what makes you think that he's really up to something?"

"I told you, Joe. He just...I can just tell something's up with him. It'll give me closure if we just go see what's going on-."

"Frank, I know how much you care about Nancy and I know you're looking after her. But, I mean, coming from me this is going to sound weird, but…I don't think this is a good idea. What if Nancy finds out you're snooping on Ned? She's going to flip, let alone what Ned would do!" Joe paused before continuing, "Nancy won't trust you If she finds out-."

Frank knew it wasn't like him to act on impulse, and to have Joe thinking things through made him almost laugh. But he ignored his head and reached for his car keys, "She's not going to find out, no one is. I know this is risky, but, I can just **tell **he's up to something…"

Joe followed Frank to the car, "What exactly do you think it is?"

Frank sat in the driver's seat as he started the car, "I wish I knew, that's why we're going."

Joe knew he couldn't stop his brother from doing this, but no matter how much of him didn't want to admit it, he knew he couldn't stop his brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

[[Tuesday, Ned Nickerson's House, 4:30 PM]]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

"I can't believe we're doing this." Joe moaned, walking up to Ned's house. "You **sure **no one else is home?"

"Positive." Frank said, picking the lock. "His parents are away, he has no siblings, so I think we're okay." Once Frank unlocked the door, he quickly hacked into the security system and unarmed the house alarm. "Good to go!" Frank walked through the small house, passing the living room and the kitchen and walked up the flight of stairs into Ned's room.

Ned's room was pretty neat, something he and Frank shared in common. Notebooks and textbooks were all over his bed along with a few college acceptance letters.

"Hey, Frank, check this out." Joe looked in Ned's small garbage pail and found a crumbled up paper with the words, "AHJI568KJ? A password?"

Frank quickly jumped to Ned's computer, "Weird, he has no password on it…" Frank quickly checked his latest websites and sighed, "Nothing unusual here. Let me see if I can get into his email…"

"Work your braniaic magic!" Joe looked through photos of Ned and Nancy and stuck his tongue out, under his shelf was a vanilla envelope. Joe opened the envelope and pulled out a series of photos of him, Frank, and Nancy talking, sitting, and even checking into their hotel room. One picture made him gasp, Frank standing on a balcony with Nancy- kissing. _Why didn't Frank tell me? _

"Joe, look at this!" Joe put the photos back on the bed and stood over his brother's shoulder. Frank opened an email with photos attached. Frank opened the file as pictures of him and Joe appeared on the screen. The first photo was taken recent, it was Frank walking to his car. The second one was of Joe talking to Frank in front of their school, and the photos continued.

"Someone's stalking us?" Joe asked wearily. "But, why are these photos going to Ned?"

"Maybe Ned hired him?" Frank questioned. "There are a lot of possibilities." Frank then clicked on Ned's recently deleted tab and click on the email titled, "Congratulations". Frank opened the email and skimmed the email, once he was done he sighed. "Nothing unusual…"

"Try his documents." Joe suggested. Frank then noticed another email that stuck out him that titled, "Thank you". Frank opened the email and read out loud, "Ned, thank you for the photos of FH and JH, we appreciate your services. Hope to hear more from you. Sincerely, GM."

"GM?" Joe asked, looking at his brother whose eyes focus on the screen. "As in…the Grey Man?"

"No." Frank answered quickly, refusing to believe. "There's no way Ned's involved with him or the Network." Joe sat on Ned's bed, as he did so he accidently dropped his phone. "Ugh!" Joe got to his knees and reached under Ned's bed to pick it up, after getting his phone he noticed opened envelopes with Ned's name written on it. Joe re-opened them as he skimmed through the letter…

_Nickerson,_

_You have failed to send us the photos in the due time. This is your last chance, Nickerson. We do hope you will stay loyal; you don't want anything happening to your precious girlfriend now do you? Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_A_

"A?" Joe whispered to himself. His head began to connect the pieces, first the letters from the Grey Man, and now someone written from A? His heart began to beat, turning to face his brother his eyes meeting Frank's as he said, "Frank? I-I think Ned is working for the Assassins…b-but I don't know for what." He handed Frank the letter as Frank skimmed it.

Frank huffed as he slammed his fist on the desk, "This doesn't make any sense! H-How would the Assassins know about Nancy and Ned? We never told her about any of this so the other wouldn't get involved!"

"They probably did backups on us, and someone has been taking pictures of us. Like…these." Joe handed Frank the pile of letters. "The last one is a keeper," Joe commented sarcastically. Frank looked at the last photo, of him and Nancy kissing and cursed. "Joe, I was going to tell you-."

"I thought we told each other everything." Joe mumbled, sitting on the floor. "I-I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Joe, I just-."

"Whatever." Joe huffed. "What else does the email say?"

Frank sighed; he knew he'd have to talk to Joe about it later. "Well, nothing else. But this letter you found could have been from a while ago. But let's say you're right- the Assassins know about Ned, Nancy, Bess and George. Maybe because Ned is Nancy's boyfriend they are using him to get info about us?"

"But, I-I don't think Ned would be a backstabber…" Joe commented as read through the other letters. "They keep asking for pictures of you and me and to meet him at the dock at 7!"

Frank's heart began to race, "Joe, Nancy said that Ned has a surprise to take her tonight…"

"N-No! Ned wouldn't just hand her over to the Assassins! B-But what use does she have to them?"

Frank shook his head, his eyes meeting his brother's, "No...He wouldn't. He's probably going to drop her off and then go to meet them. Besides, they'll use her for ransom to get to us…The pictures obviously show how much she means to us…"

"But, if we go Nancy is going to get suspicious…" Joe sighed.

"I'm going to go then." Frank said firmly.

"What?" Joe cried, "Like hell you're going alone! Haven't you learned by now that splitting up isn't good?" Frank sighed, "Fine, we both need to go…but we have to find some way of going without Nancy being suspicious."

"We'll have to tell Bess and George…" Joe frowned. Before Frank could protest, Joe raised his hand. "We have no choice, Frank."

There was silence as Frank shut down Ned's computer, "You know what I also don't get…?"

"What?" Joe asked, placing the pictures back where they were.

"Remember when Ned threatened me the other night? Telling me to back off from Nancy? It's almost like he's finding an excuse to hurt me you know? Maybe trying to cover for the Assassins…and then he goes today and tells me to send us back to Bayport on the next flight, almost to protect us, like he's working for the Network…What side is he on anyway?"

"Who knows?" Joe shrugged. "I'm still mind boggled that he's even involved in this…But whatever side he's on, we have to protect the others at all costs."

Frank nodded, at all costs…

Even if that means…possibly taking a life?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Just wanted to add a little note hoping everyone had a good Thanksgiving and enjoyed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows- I know I did! Only a month left until Christmas and in case anyone is wondering, I was going to do a one-shot Christmas story. A nice little fluff, haha! Anywho, thank you guys so much for all the readers, reviewers, and the people who added this story on their alerts and favorites. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! ^-^ ~LilJay~

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

[[Tuesday, Nancy's House, 8:00 PM]]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Guys, you're scaring me."

Bess sat on the couch, with Joe sitting beside her and Frank pacing in front of her. She crossed her legs and her arms, looking over at Joe then to Frank. "Well? You guys called me during _Glee _and I'm missing it! What's going on?"

"Well, Bess," Frank started. "…I don't know how to put it."

"Ned might be working for the Assassins and, or, the Network." Joe said bluntly, his arms starched to his head.

"The Assasins?" Bess screeched. "No way! That can't be true! Why would he work for them? Aren't they the ones who killed-?" Joe's eyes met hers as she quickly stopped herself.

"Yeah." Joe finished for her, his eyes focused out in the window.

Frank broke the awkward silence, "Yeah, but Bess this has to stay between us."

"What about George?" Bess chimed.

"Yeah, you can tell her- but that's it. We can't have Nancy know about any of this."

Bess rolled her lime green eyes, "This is Nancy we're talking about-!"

"Hey!" Joe jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door, swinging it open and gazing around the property. Frank jumped to his brother's side and searched along-side, "What's the matter?"

Joe picked up a small note that was lying on the floor, "Someone slide this note under the door. 'See you Soon'. Of course, it's typed." He handed the note to Frank, who examined it. "Weird."

Bess flipped her phone out and searched in her contacts list. "I better give Nancy a head's up…"

xXxxXxXxXxXxXx

"You really don't have to do all this, Ned."

"Come on, Nan. It's on me." Ned handed his credit-card to the waiter and waved him away, setting his eyes on Nancy. "You didn't eat that much, are you feeling okay?"

"I just wasn't too hungry." Nancy wandered her eyes on her dish before facing Ned again. "Please, let me pay for some of the meal."

"Nancy," Ned smiled, reaching for her hand. "It's on me."

Nancy forced a smile as she squeezed his hand in return. But Ned responded by pulling away and raising his eye-brow, "Hey, where's the necklace I gave you?"

Nancy reached for her neck and noticed that Ned's golden locket was gone. She received it as a gift from Ned before going to Venice to investigate robberies a few months ago and even had that stolen, which she rightfully got back.

"Oh! I-I just had it on before!" Nancy scrambled out of her seat and searched on the floor for the missing locket. "I'm so sorry! I had it when we walked in! Someone bumped into us when we came in, maybe someone stole it!"

"Nancy, it's okay!" Ned jumped down beside her and helped her up. "I can always get you another one."

"But it was sentimental! It won't have the same meaning."

Ned raised her chin and gave her a quick peck as he caressed her check, "Well lucky for you I got something even better for you, one that'll have more meaning than that old junk."

Nancy smiled slightly as she took her seat across from Ned, "And where exactly are we going after this?"

Before Ned could speak Nancy's phone went off. She mouthed "Sorry!" as she looked down at her phone. The screen read, 'Bess'. She bit her lip as she flipped her phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nan. When do you think you're going to be home?"

Ned eyed her as he leaned back, his arms crossed, trying to hear the voice on the other line. "I don't know," Nancy frowned to Ned, "maybe later. Is everything okay?"

"Well, I stopped by your house to see Frank and Joe and there's a note on your door that said, 'See you soon'. Was that from Ned?"

"I don't think so…" Nancy answered uneasily. She looked up at Ned and asked him, "Did you leave a note on my door?"

Ned took his credit card from the waiter and then looked over at Nancy. Ned's eyes met hers as he shook his head. "He didn't, Bess." Nancy sighed. "Frank and Joe didn't hear anyone come did they?"

"Uhm." Bess nervously laughed. "They actually, uh, fell asleep and woke up a few minutes ago."

"Can I talk to them?"

"Uhm, well I'm actually at the supermarket getting brownie mix, Joe wanted to make some."

Nancy smiled, "Alright then, tell him not to burn down my house. I should be home in a bit, stay safe!"

"You too!"

Once Nancy hung up her phone Ned asked, "What was that all about?"

"Someone left a note on my door saying, 'See you Soon'."

Ned's face suddenly drained, his shaky arm wrapped around his stomach he forced a smile, "I'm sure everything's okay. Come on, we better start heading out."

Ned wrapped his arm around Nancy's as he escorted her to his car. Looking at Nancy, he only hoped tonight would go as planned.

Ned smiled as he placed a blindfold around her eyes. Nancy raised her eyebrow as she laughed, "What's this for?"

"I don't want you peeking!" Ned laughed. "Come on, at least play along to make me feel better."

"Alright, alright!" Without refusal, she slummed back in the passenger's seat and waiting patiently. "I must look like an idiot."

"You can never look like an idiot if you tried."

Nancy blushed under the blindfold as she rested her head on her hand, listening to the car radio. It was times like these that her stomach would fill with butterflies. Ned always knew how to make her heart skip a beat- making her fall head over heels. But there was still their fight about earlier.

She bit her lip as she shut her eyes under the blindfold. "Ned, you never did tell me how you got those pictures."

An awkward silence filled the car, making Nancy hold her breath. She was almost thankful that she wouldn't have to see his face.

"I got them through the mail. Someone just sent it to me with no return address."

_Seems reasonable, but, should I be thinking otherwise?_

"Well," Nancy continued. "What about Shelby?"

"Geez, Nance, I didn't think I was going to be interrogated. Should I call my lawyer?" Ned joked lamely.

"Ned," Nancy warned, her tone uneasy. "Please, just answer my question."

Ned sighed as he continued, "She stopped by my place to let me review one of her college essays. That's it. I'm not a cheater, Nan, you know that." Though her eyes his under the blindfold, she could still feel his eyes staring her down. His voice cracked as he spoke, "Come on, Nancy. Smile. I don't want this to ruin the night."

She forced a smile, happy that Ned couldn't see the doubt in her eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"When will the brownies be ready?" Bess chimed, smiling at the smell of chocolate filled in the room.

Frank looked at the clock then back at her, "A few more minutes. Where is George anyway?"

Bess smiled as she sat next to Frank. "Getting her hair cut, she'll be here in a few." She watched his eyes focused on the floor and snapped her fingers, catching Frank's attention. "Hey, you haven't been looking to good lately. Even back at the mall. It's Nancy, huh?"

"Am I that readable?"

Bess laughed as she patted his shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, buddy. She'll come around. With the way the rocky road is with her and Ned, she'll get through her think-headedness to realize that she really does like you!"

"I don't know about that." The oven bell rang, making Frank jump up. "Hey, Bess, get Joe will you?"

"Where is he?"

"Outside, I think."

Bess made her way through the kitchen to the front door. She slowly opened the door and found Joe swinging slowly on the porch swing his eyes focused on the empty road in front of the house. "Hey, the brownies are ready!" Bess chimed as she waited by the front door.

Joe smiled slightly as he faced Bess, "I'm okay, save me one for later."

She couldn't help but feel guilty, she knew this all must be hard for Frank and Joe, and for her to almost bring up **her **name-. She just felt like a complete idiot, knowing that that must be the true reason Joe's upset.

She slowly made her way to the swing as she awkwardly sat on the other edge. She bit her lip as she folded her hands, "Hey, I'm sorry…I mean, about earlier. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Huh?" Joe asked, facing the sky. "Oh, right, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be in a few."

_I should have known he wouldn't want to talk to me. _Bess slowly got up and began walking toward the door. Looking back before she went in, she would have sworn in the moonlight, she saw a tear rolling down his check.

A part of her wanted to let him be, knowing it's none of her business. She never met Iola, but she saw a lot of pictures of her through _Facebook _and remembering that the summer before she died, Joe was going to bring her to River Heights to meet Nancy and the gang. The other half of her wanted to hug Joe, letting him know she was there for him.

Bess knew that she couldn't make Joe talk about Iola, heck; she knew it'd break his heart. But she knew it's her duty now, with the help of the others, to mend it. But maybe, too, she can be a part of it.

She sat back down in her seat, facing Joe. His vivid blue eyes met her electric ones; caught in a moment of serenity they exchanged a soft smile. Bess reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze in reassurance. "It's okay, Joe." She added a light giggled, "I promise I won't tell."

He squeezed her hand back. He smiled, "Pinky-promise?"

She wrapped her finger around his as she winked. "Pinky-promise!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Three, two, one!"

Nancy unwrapped her blindfold and gasped at the sight in front of her. She was back at River Heights High-school, in the outdoor lunch center. Small candle lights lit around the other tables and at the center table, a red wrapping paper covered the wooden tables and a small cheesecake waiting for them.

Ned blushed as he lead her to the table, "Too cheesy, huh? Ugh, no pun intended."

Nancy laughed as she sat at the table looking at the scenery. "Of course not. This is where you first asked me out, right?"

"Three years, four months, and six days ago." Ned smiled, holding her hand. "It was the best day of my life. Because I got to be with the one girl I love the most." He kissed her hand as he winked. "I saw that on T.V and always wanted to do that."

She laughed as she shook her head, "This is all so great Ned, but, what's the occasion?"

"Well, It's funny you should ask that." Ned stood up from his seat, and slowly got down on one knee. Reaching for his coat pocket, he opened a small box to reveal a large diamond ring.

"Nancy Drew, will you marry me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	6. Part 1, Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Just a quick little tiblets of facts in case anyone was wondering...The ages are listed below, and Fenton, Carson, Laura, and Hannah will be mentioned briefly but they will not be forgotten, they will turn up again much later in the story. (from the earlier chapter, they are all on a cruise)  
_

_Ages: Frank, Nancy, Ned, and George are 19, Joe is 18, and Bess is 17. _

_This story is my personal favorite to write and I hope you are all enjoying it! ~LilJay~  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

[[Tuesday, Nancy's House, 9:00 PM]]

xxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nancy, please tell me this is a joke."

"If this is a joke this is a pretty nice fake ring!"

Nancy blushed as Bess and George yanked her hand and examined the beautiful diamond engagement ring on her finger. She pushed her friends away as she carefully looked around, "Guys! I didn't tell Frank and Joe yet, I'm not ready to tell them yet."

Bess turned opened the door slightly and peeked down the stairs, where Frank and Joe were talking in the kitchen table over a plate of brownies. "Oh, Nance, they're not listening!"

George, still looking at the ring, said, "Yeah, Nancy! I mean, after everything going on with Shelby, you just said 'yes'?"

Nancy bit her lip. "I-I got caught up in the moment, how could I say no to him? Guys, he brought be back to school, sat me at the table where he first asked me out, which was by the way surrounded by candles, and proposed right then and there! Tell me, you wouldn't say yes?"

Bess shrugged, "Point taken."

"Well that's coming from the Hopelessly Romantic one." George said nodding to her cousin Bess, putting her short hair cut behind her ear. "Coming from level-headed people like you and me, you could have asked him that you need to think about it."

"I've been dating Ned for almost four years, I known him for almost five years." Nancy looked down at the ring herself. "I mean, it feels right."

"What about your dad?" George asked. "Wouldn't he freak?"

"He sounded happy!" Nancy said. "He said he's happy for me."

"But," Bess mumbled in a whisper. Watching Frank talking to Joe, "But, what about Frank?"

Nancy crossed her arms as she walked over to her window, looking up at the full moon. "I love Ned, Bess. I mean, Frank is a great guy, but-."

Suddenly, Bess slammed the door shut and quickly approached Nancy. "Gosh, Nan! How could you be so blind? Frank- he-you-" Bess moaned, sitting on Nancy's bed. "Like George said, take it from the Hopelessly Romantic one. You and Frank have this, click! You and Frank- ARE right for each other! You're just too stubborn to admit it!"

George watched helplessly, feeling more worthless than she usually would when Nancy was in a case. She knew where her cousin was coming from, but if Nancy knew about Ned and the Assassins, things could get worst. She watched Nancy shake her head, "Bess, Frank and I could never work out. And, I love Ned-."

"Bullshit." Bess mumbled under her breath, jumping up and leaving the room with a slam.

_Bess never acted like this before. I wonder what's bothering her so much? _Nancy sighed as she collapsed on her bed, shaking her head. "I guess marrying Ned isn't a good idea…"

"No, Nancy, she doesn't mean that. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt." George offered. "We all don't want to see you get hurt. I mean maybe he really was helping Shelby like you said! But, if you're happy with this choice, then we will back up on it. You just have to take it into consideration about Frank."

Nancy rolled over on her side, wondering how her friends could think so lowly of her. She loves Ned, but, she knew she couldn't deny that her feelings for Frank are strong. But, is it strong enough to past Ned's?

She knew.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nancy sure was in a rush to go to her room, huh?" Joe asked looking up the flight of stairs, hoping to see what was going on.

Frank shrugged, taking a brownie. "I guess so, I wouldn't think too much on it. Bess and George will fill us in if anything…"

"So," Joe whispered, making sure the coast was clear. "What's the next step? Should we search Ned's house again?"

"Maybe, but Ned didn't go to that meeting tonight on the dock since he was with Nancy. He's going to have to make another one, and when he does, we'll be right there."

A loud door slammed echoed into the kitchen making the brothers exchange glances. Joe shrugged, "Like you'd always say, don't get involved. Right?"

"Very good, young one." Frank chuckled. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Bess stomping down the stairs, grabbing her coat from the living room and storming out the door.

"Hey!" Joe cried, jumping to grab his coat. "I'm going after her." Frank nodded to him as he watched Joe run out the front door.

"Frank?"

Frank looked up and found Nancy, her hands in her pockets and her eyes tinted with a red. George stood behind her, her arms crossed and her eyes focused at Frank's that read, 'It's not good'.

Frank jumped and grabbed her hand and held it, "Nancy? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He suddenly felt something cold wrapped around her finger. He slowly looked down and saw what he always feared would happen.

An engagement ring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bess! Hey, come on! Wait up!"

Bess ignored Joe's cries and stomped to her yellow-buggy car. Before she got around to open the front door, a strong firm hand held her back and span her around. His fierce eyes met hers as he said slowly, "Hey, come on. You don't want to run off do you?" She didn't break her firm stare. Joe smiled weakly, "You may ruin your nice pretty shoes?"

Bess could hold back a smile, making him smile back. He wrapped his arm around hers as he began walking down the sidewalk, "Now, care to share why you were storming off in a fit of rage?"

Bess's smile faded as she stopped walking, making Joe turn around and face her in confusion. She shook her head as she looked into his eyes, "Nancy and Ned are getting married."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'll leave you two alone…" George slowly slipped away from the kitchen and made her way back into Nancy's room, leaving Nancy and Frank sitting in the living room only staring at each other.

"I-I," Frank stuttered. He faked a cough as he forced a smile, "I'm happy for you, Nancy. I wish the best for you two."

"Thanks, Frank." Nancy answered solemnly.

The two sat in silence, trying to find the right words to say to break the silence.

"Uhm…do you want a brownie?" Frank asked.

"No thanks."

The two prayed for a distraction; anything to avoid talking about the subject. Nancy looked over at Frank, who looked over at her. "Frank, I'm sorry you found out like this. I was going to tell you and Joe in private-. But, Frank-."

"Yeah, I get it." Frank sat up and grabbed his coat. "I need to go for a walk. I'll be back later, okay?"

Nancy waited until Frank left the house to cover her hands in her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What?" Joe whispered. Making sure no one was around them; Joe pulled her in closer as he paced down the sidewalk.

Bess bit her lip, "It's true. I saw that big rock right on her finger."

Joe shook his head in fury. He loved Nancy like a sister; he'd do anything to make sure she is happy. But how could she just throw Frank out of the picture like he was nothing to her? Did she even think about his broken-hearted brother?

"Does Frank know?"

Bess shook her head, "I don't think so, unless Nancy told him by now."

Joe kicked hard at a nearby stop sign and clenched his fists, "God, how could she just say 'yes'?"

"Ned and Nancy have been together a really long time; they've been through a lot, Joe." Bess soothed, grasping his shoulder. "But I said the same thing to Nancy. She does think about Frank-."

"It's just not fair!" Joe cried, pulling away from her grip and pacing toward the park. "Frank does so much for everyone, for me and for Nancy, and the one girl he actually fell for-. She just, how could-?" Joe shook his head, "Forget it. I mean, if this makes her happy. We have to support her right?"

Bess forced a smile. "That's exactly how I feel. I just feel horrible for Frank…"

Joe thought about his brother, and how heart-broken he must feel. He walked beside Bess and said, "Callie cheated on Frank, that's why they broke up. And now that Nancy's marrying Ned, it's almost like, the same thing. It's not fair to him."

Bess looked up at the full moon, before turning to face Joe again. _Frank gets cheated on by Callie. Joe looses Iola in a car-bomb. Now, Frank looses Nancy too. _"You're right..."

"It's not fair."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Frank sat inside his van for a good five minutes, but to him, it seemed like five hours. His heart screamed at him to sweep Nancy off her feet, confess his feelings for her, and to run away with her. His mind argued that this is what's best for Nancy-.

His head snapped with realization. If Ned is with the Assassins, or even the Network, why marry Nancy now? If Ned's put his life on the line, what will marrying Nancy do?

A knock at his passenger's window made him jump forward, hitting his head he snapped to his right. George smiled weakly as she mouthed, "Sorry!" Frank forced a smile as he opened the passenger's door. George sat down and said, "I'm so sorry Frank. Is there anything I could do?"

Frank put his seatbelt on as he started to back up the van, "Putting your seatbelt on would be a start."

George obeyed and raised her eyebrow, "And where exactly are we going?"

Frank knew now that any chance he had with Nancy faded, but if Ned planned on putting Nancy in any sort of danger, he vowed to protect her from the wrath of the Assassins.

"To find Ned."

xXxXxXxXxxXxXx

{{Tuesday, 9:15 PM, The Docks}}

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Shit. I'm late. I'm late. This isn't good. This isn't good._

Ned drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him to go, which didn't get him too far. He was supposed to be at the docks at 9:00 sharp. He cursed at the elderly driver in front of him, honking his horn. When the driver ignored his horn, he took a short cut turn he knew he should have done earlier.

Ned pulled up next to a small restaurant near the boats; it's been closed down for some time so he knew no one would be around at this time.

Just as promised, a lean figure was waiting outside his slick black Porsche. He wore all black to blend in with his surroundings. The figure snarled at Ned, "You're late."

"I know." Ned answered firmly, pulling out a large vanilla envelope. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

The figure opened the vanilla envelope, glimpsed inside, and then folded it back up. "I can see you're being more cooperative to work with. But the boss is being impatient Nickerson, you promised him both Hardys. And so far you came up with, let's see, none."

"I'm working on it."

"You better be, unless you want me to tell the boss how uncooperative you've been lately and then maybe his finger would slip-."

"No!" Ned spat, his eyes focused on the sun glassed ones. "I'll give you them like you said, and you give me what I want-."

The figure laughed, "Mr. Nickerson, may I remind you that you are in no position to bargain. We can just go right to the house, grab the two and be on our merry way. But, because of how loyal you've been, we've allowed you to prove yourself to us. Maybe even offer a, permanent position. After-all, you did plant the bomb for us a few months ago." He snickered. "That was very helpful to us. We didn't think you had the guts to do it."

Ned turned away from the figure and looked toward the lake. "I don't want to talk about that-."

The figure crooked a smile as he put the vanilla envelope in his car, "You have three days to bring the Hardys to us, more preferably, alive. But, do what you must to bring them to us. I'll have an associate send you the drop off information. We do hope you'll succeed this time."

Ned watched as the lean figure drove off at high speed into the night, chills going down his spine, still remembering the very deed he done so long ago. Instead of returning to his car, he sat on the docks by the water to watch the moon better. He hated his life, and he knew it. He knew the monster he had become will soon enough destroy him. But his heart knew he **had **to do this.

Ned always wondered the same question everyday; if it's to protect someone you love, it's okay, right?

He too wondered how far that statement could really go…

XXxXxXxXxXxX

{{Tuesday, 9:30 PM, River Heights Evergreen Park}}

xXxXxXxXxxXxXx

"Nancy, George and I used to come here all the time."

Joe looked at his surrounded and asked wearily, "In the dead of night when no one is around?"

Bess lead Joe toward the swings as she plopped herself on one and started to swing herself. "Well, sometimes! Whenever Nancy had too much to think about, or when we were all stressed beyond belief, we used to just swing here all day. I used to close my eyes and pretend just for a second I was flying in air, feeling like anything is possible and that everything is okay."

She opened her eyes and faced Joe who was sitting on the swing next to her. With a wink she giggled, "It really helps! You should try!"

Joe chuckled as he started to swing, "I bet I can go higher than you!"

"Is that a challenge?" Bess snickered.

Joe stuck his tongue out as he began swinging high and fast a head of her. Bess pouted as she tried to catch up to his height, "Hey! No fair, you cheated!"

As Joe got higher and higher, he noticed a car from across the street heading toward the main road. _Wait a sec, that looks like the van! _He planted his feet on the ground, causing a halted stop. "That looks like the van! Where's Frank going?"

Bess shrugged as she continued to swing. "How do you know if it's your car? There's a lot of vans around here."

"Trust me, I just have this gut feeling it's Frank's." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Frank's speed dial number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"George? What are you doing with Frank's phone-? Never mind put me on speaker!"

There was a pause before she shouted, "Okay! You're good!"

"Frank? Where are** you** going?"

"I'm going to find Ned and have a little chat with him, where the hell are **you**?"

"I'm at the park with Bess, why are you-?"

"Oh no…"

The two remained silent as they both came to the same conclusion.

Nancy was left alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

{{Tuesady, 9:45 PM, The Drew Residence}}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nancy laid down on her couch and flipped through her phone contacts. There were many people she could call. She wondered where Bess and Joe have gone off too, along with George and Frank. She could call Hannah, who's been like a mother to her for so long. Or she could call her father.

She finally clicked on Ned's number and waited for his voice.

"Hey, Nancy." He answered.

"N-Ned, do you think you can come over?"

"Sure, no problem." Few minutes later Ned pulled up in front of Nancy's house and embraced her with a hug. "Is everything okay? Did you tell the others?"

"I told most of them…"

"Let me guess, you didn't tell Frank and Joe yet, right?"

Nancy got to her feet as she headed outside to her swinging porch. "I told Frank, but not Joe. But he probably heard about it by now. I've been thinking about a lot, and taken into consideration how things are between Frank and I, I don't know if I should-."

"Nancy, I love you. Believe me; I'd do anything to make you happy and safe. I mean," he chuckled, "come on! If he loved you, wouldn't he fight for you?"

"He would…" Nancy admitted. "But he accepted it so that I can be happy."

"I don't want to talk about him. Let's talk about the wedding?"

"Ned, I don't really want to talk about that either."

"I already have a place set up for Friday and the reception will be-."

Nancy's heart raced. "Friday? Ned, that's **three** days! You expect to get married in **three** days? What about your family, what about mine? I need a dress, the flowers- Ned! There's way too much!"

"It was going to be a private wedding Nancy because for our honeymoon I have something else planned…" He pulled out two tickets to Australia. "For our honeymoon. The plane leaves on Saturday."

"Ned!" Nancy exclaimed handing him back the plane tickets. "T-This is insane! I can't just get married without my dad here! This is just crazy!"

"That's exactly it, Nancy! When you solve a case, you do so many outrageous things- things I'd never do in my life!" _In one way or less. _"And, I never do anything risky like this. For me, can you do this for me?"

She knew she couldn't deny him. She smiled as she held his hand, "It's crazy I'll admit it, but, it's doable."

Ned kissed her passionately until a cough broke their kiss.

Standing on the porch was Bess and George leaning against the doorway and Frank and Joe on the steps. Ned glared at Frank and forced a smile, "I'm sure you all heard the news?"

"Oh, yeah." Joe rolled his eyes. "We heard." He approached Ned and held out his hand, "Congrats, Ned."

Ned shook Joe's hand firmly and smiled, "Thanks, Joe."

"Yeah." Frank held out his hand to Ned. "Congrats."

Ned hesitated before shaking Frank's hand. Frank and Ned glared at each other for a moment before breaking apart. Ned forced a laugh as he put his arm around Nancy. "Well, Nancy and I are getting married on Saturday, you are all invited to come. It's going to be small."

"**This **Saturday?" Bess chimed. Her mouth dropped as she watched Nancy nod. "Are you nuts?"

Joe looked over at Frank wearily and then back to Nancy, "What's the rush for?"

"Ned planned our honeymoon in Australia that leaves on Saturday." Nancy said.

"Nice." George added with a smile. "Wish I could go!" She looked over at Frank and Joe and planned up a distraction, "Hey guys, I think there's still some brownies left. How about we go celebrate?"

Ned shrugged as Nancy smiled, "That sounds good!"

Bess followed George and Ned inside. Nancy, holding Ned's hand, turned to Frank and Joe, "Are you two coming?"

"Yeah we'll catch up." Frank promised. Once Nancy and the others were inside, he pulled Joe aside and whispered. "I don't like this at all. It's all too fishy for me."

"No kidding." Joe agreed. "I mean, first he pops the question, then he wants to get married so soon, and then the trip out of the country? He's definitely up to something."

Before Frank could speak, Ned popped his head out the door. "Nancy really wants you guys inside, what are you guys doing out here?"

Joe walked past Ned, "Just chit-chatting."

As Frank walked past Ned he shot a glare that read, "Hurt Nancy and I'll hurt you."

Ned only smirked as he returned the gesture that replied, "I'd love to see you try."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	7. Part 1, Chapter 7

**Author's Note: _I just want to say a quick thank you to all my loyal readers and favorites! Especially to my reviewers, your comments always bring a smile to my face! Haha! The story is about to get intense, especially when the wedding comes along! Anyone got any guesses of what may happen? There is also a little twist coming into play too, don't worry I obviously know what it is but it's always fun to see what you guys think! Let me know through review or message and I'll let you know if you're almost right! ^-^ ~LilJay_**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{{Tuesday, 10:00 PM, The Drew Residence}}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bullshit."

"God, why is it **always **me?" Joe moaned as he picked up the remaining cards on the deck.

Nancy laughed as she patted Joe's hand, helping him pick up the remaining cards. "That's because you ask for it!" Nancy looked over at Ned and smiled, "Your turn."

Ned looked down at his cards and then back at the table. He knew how to play the game, he's played it multiple times with his family. This game all revolved around lying. He looked down at his King, he knew Bess said she had two of her own, but no one called her out to lie. Ned smirked as he placed a King and a seven down faced. His eyes directed at Frank. "Two kings."

Frank desperately wanted to call him out, but the last thing he wanted to do was look like a fool. _He probably-_

"Bullshit!" Joe cried, showing three kings in his hand. "Ha! See? I'm not so bad!"

Ned shrugged sheeply as he picked up his cards, "You got me." Ned reached for his cell phone, checked something for a second and rose up from his seat. "I better be heading back home. I got to go to the game tomorrow and give a summary to the boss by tomorrow night." He leaned over Nancy and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Take care." He said goodbye to the others as he walked himself out.

Ned slowly pulled out something small out of his back pocket and swiftly placed it on top of Frank's belongings. Once he was sure it was buried beneath Frank's stuff, he made his way out of the house….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thanks again for coming, guys." Nancy smiled, hugging Bess and then George.

"We're going to pick you up around ten to shop for your wedding dress so be ready!" Bess chimed.

"But what about Frank and Joe?" Asked Nancy, looking back on the brothers, "They're here because of me. Maybe they can come too?"

Bess bit her lip as she looked to her cousin for back-up. She knew Frank and Joe wanted to go back investigating Ned's place. George said, "Well you and Bess go get your dress and I'll bring Frank and Joe to get the flowers and we'll meet up back here."

"Sounds good!"

Once the cousins left, Nancy awkwardly walked back in the living room where Joe and Frank settled their things and collapsed on the couch. "Guys? I think we need to talk."

_I think so too. _Joe wished he could just tell Nancy of Ned's second life, but he followed Frank's order. Act cool and calm. "What's up, Nance?"

"I want to personally apologize." Nancy mumbled, her eyes working from Frank to Joe. "I should have told you about the engagement myself instead of you two hearing it from someone else or, figuring it out on your own. You two mean so much to me and it wasn't right of me. You're not mad are you?"

"Are you kidding, Nance?" Joe chuckled, breaking the thin ice. "I mean, Frank and I had a feeling all along didn't we?"

Frank nodded slowly, his eyes wandering around the room. "Yeah, it was obvious."

"So don't sweat over it, Nance." Joe reassured. "We're always here to back you up! No matter what."

Nancy kept her eyes on Frank, who was focused on a news broadcast on the television. She rose up and headed for her room, the brothers never escaping from her mind….

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can't sleep, huh?" Joe rolled over on his side and found Frank wide awake starting up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Go back to bed."

Joe hated feeling like this- useless. Frank always found a way to make him talk; make him feel better about anything. Why can't he be there for his brother? He tried the way his brother would approach things, "I know how you feel, you know?"

Frank smiled slightly as he faced his brother. "I appreciate your attempt," his smile faded, "but this is just something I need to get over. Nancy is-."

"Don't even say it." Joe grumbled, sitting up. "If Ned is working for the Assassins there is no way in hell she's better off!"

"We don't know that for sure-."

"Bullshit!" Joe growled. "He had frinkin' pictures of us, he gets emails from someone whose signature is 'A' and then that email from the Grey Man! This all isn't a coincidence, and you know it. But what I don't get is that if you know Nancy is in danger by being with him- why aren't we stopping him?"

Frank shot up and glared at Joe, "You don't think I know that? It's obvious he's after us, but he truly does love Nancy. He would never **ever **put her in danger. She has to be the bait for him! We can't stop him until we get him off guard; he's already suspicious of us enough as it is."

"And then what?" Joe spat. "Tie him to a chair and tell him to stop working for the Assassins? Gee, that should work swimmingly!"

Frank sighed of frustration. "I don't know, okay? Our first priority is to keep Nancy safe, no matter what. We'll go to Ned's tomorrow and check his place again." He reached for his bag to get his cell phone and felt something attached to his phone. He used his phone as a light source and gasped.

"What?" Joe looked over his brother's shoulder. "Isn't that the necklace Ned gave to Nancy? What's it doing there?"

Frank examined it closely, "No idea, but it's fishy alright. We'll figure it out in the morning."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{{Wednesday, 10:00 AM, River Heights Bridal Shop}}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh! I like the one!" Bess cooed. Nancy turned to the multi-mirrors and took a long look at herself. The corset made her curves show and the small poof flowed nicely down to her feet.

She thought she wouldn't be wearing a wedding dress until years from now. When Nancy was little, she used to plan her wedding with Bess and George, more specifically, Nancy's dream husband. George and Bess would joke how Ned would be her husband waiting down the alter, but strangely, Nancy pictured him much differently. Almost like- _No! I'm marrying Ned. The way it's supposed to be. _

"Well?" Bess asked, handing her a small bouquet of flowers. "I think that's a winner! We can try the other ones on if you'd like?"

"I like it." Nancy smiled, spinning around slowly to Bess. "It fits perfectly!"

Bess was focused on a text message, her eyes widening as she answered and the put her phone away. Nancy raised her eye-brow, "What was that all about?"

"Oh-!" Bess snapped back into reality. "Uh, just celebrity gossip, nothing you'd like. So, you're going to get it?"

"I think so."

Bess waited until Nancy was back in the dressing room before pulling out her phone and re-reading her text from Joe…

"HE KNOWS THAT WE KNOW."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ned's gone for sure right?" Joe asked, watching Frank pick the front door lock.

"Should be." George mumbled. "His car isn't here and he said he had work today."

"Sure," Joe rolled his eyes, "he went to work with the Assassins to kill us."

"Let's be positive, guys." George smirked.

"Okay," Joe shrugged. "he went to work with the Assassins to kidnap and torture us."

Frank chuckled, "Let's just not think about those options." Frank walked carefully up the flight of stairs, listening for every noise. "I think we're good. George, do you think you can do a full scan of Ned's computer for us? See if he did anything recently?"

"No problem, guys." George sat at Ned's desk and began her hacking process.

Frank got on his knees and checked under Ned's bed and noticed the pile of letters were gone. "That's weird, all the letters for him are gone."

"Looks like Neddie did some spring cleaning." Joe said.

"That's not the only thing he cleaned out." George said. "His whole computer is blank. It's like he deleted everything he ever did, to cover himself."

"But you can still find the files right?" Frank hoped.

"Of course, it'll take me a little bit longer though. I'll go as quick as possible." George typed faster.

Joe walked out into the hallway with Frank and began looking through his local study.

"The pictures are gone too." Joe pointed out. "He must have hid them somewhere else. Maybe somewhere else in the house?"

"Or maybe his car is my safe bet." Frank offered. "Great, we're back at square one."

"Uh, guys? I think you need to hear this!" George cried.

Frank was the first to move, jumping to George's right side while Joe scooted in to her left. "What do you got?"

George clicked a play button on the audio clip…

"_Bullshit! He had frinkin' pictures of us, he gets emails from someone whose signature is 'A' and then that email from the Grey Man! This all isn't a coincidence, and you know it. But what I don't get is that if you know Nancy is in danger by being with him- why aren't we stopping him?"_

"_You don't think I know that? It's obvious he's after us, but he truly does love Nancy. He would never __**ever **__put her in danger. She has to be the bait for him! We can't stop him until we get him off guard; he's already suspicious of us enough as it is." _

"_And then what? Tie him to a chair and tell him to stop working for the Assassins? Gee, that should work swimmingly!" _

"Oh my God." Frank breathed, punching the desk hard. "Shit. It was the damn necklace, it tapped."

"I better give Bess a heads up." Joe mumbled, quickly sending a text to Bess.

"Uh, guys? We have another problem." George said, looking out the window.

Their eyes widened when they saw Ned's car pulling into the driveway.

"Oh, shit!" Joe hissed. "Now what?"

George looked helplessly at Frank, "This is bad, really bad."

"Joe, text Bess and somehow get Ned to get in contact with Nancy and hide. George, we'll go in his parents room." George rushed behind Frank as she slipped under the parents bed. "Joe," Frank looked back. "Text me okay?" Joe nodded as he slipped into Ned's closet.

Frank gasped as he heard the door-open. He took one big step into his parent's room and quickly slipped into their closet and flipped his phone open, waiting for Joe's text.

An eerie silence filled the house, a small echo of footsteps were head followed by Ned's voice.

"You said Saturday was the deal, Rob." Ned said frustrated pacing up and down the hallway. "I'm not playing games, Rob. I want that plane ticket for Friday night not for Saturday night. I don't care, Rob! Just get it-." He groaned. "Look, I'll have to call you back-."

Frank saw his phone light up in the dark with a message from George that read, "HE WENT INTO HIS ROOM. IS JOE OKAY?"

Frank sighed as he sent a text to Joe, "YOU OK? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Frank waited anxiously in the dark, waiting for his brother to send him a message. It seemed like forever to Frank before his phone lit up with a message from Joe, "I'M OK. HE'S TALKING TO BESS."

George watched as Ned's door opened and his feet appeared, "Bess, I told you I'm going to-. Nancy wants to see me? I-Is she alright? Oh, okay. I'm on my way then." George smiled, it worked! She had to remember to thank her cousin for that.

She watched as Ned rushed down the stairs followed by the door slam. A text was sent to Frank and George from Joe that read, "COAST IS CLEAR!"

Frank slowly slipped out of the closet and helped George to her feet. "You okay?

George nodded. "I'm good."

Joe poked his head out of Ned's door and chuckled, "Talk about a close call, huh?"

"No kidding." Frank agreed. "We owe Bess for this one."

"So let's see, we know that he knows that you guys know about him knowing about the Assassins." George sighed. "That totally doesn't make any sense does it?"

Joe smirked. "Well, maybe we can use this to our advantage. Ned doesn't know that we know that he knows! Maybe we can trick him to meet up with us somehow and then we would get some straight answers."

Frank nodded. "That sounds good, but he could also walk us right into a trap."

"That's why we tell him to go to Nancy's. He'd never bring danger there!"

Frank bit his lip, something inside him told him that this wasn't the way to go….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nancy!"

"Ned?"

Nancy was greeted by a tackle hug by Ned. She forced a laugh as she gave him a peck on the check. "What are you doing here? I thought you had that game?"

"I-It got canceled, Bess said you wanted to meet up for lunch?"

Bess smiled, "Surprise, Nancy!"

Nancy laughed. "You called him down here?"

"Yep! Now you two can talk wedding stuff!" Bess picked up her bag and Nancy's wedding dress and winked to Nancy. "I'll be back at the house checking over the flowers the others got. See ya!"

Nancy watched Bess rush to her car and faced Ned. "I'm so sorry, Ned. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Actually," he smiled. "You're the only one I'd rather be with right now."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{{Wednesday, 5:00 PM, The Drew Residence}}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You three owe me big time!" Bess chimed, proud of her success in helping Ned get out of the house.

"We know, we know." George groaned. "We'll buy you something nice."

"I'm going to try to talk to Ned." Frank said, breaking the tension. "But, I don't know if he'd open up to me."

"I'll be there to back you up." Joe nodded. "We're going to get the facts straight. So we'll need you two to distract Nancy."

"Not a problem!" Bess smiled. "Distractions are our best!"

"We're home!" Nancy said as she opened the front door.

"Good luck." Bess whispered before greeting Nancy. "Nance! Come on, you have to put on the dress for George!"

"I can't!" Nancy blushed. "If Ned sees the dress before the wedding it's bad luck."

"Well then," Joe smirked. "Frank and I will go for a walk with Ned."

George and Bess leaded Nancy up the stairs as Frank and Joe headed outside.

They waited until Ned was outside before Frank spoke, "Ned? We need to talk."

Ned faced the brothers hard, trying hard not to break his stand. "About the wedding?"

"Not exactly," Joe said. "Ned, we know what you're up too."

Ned smiled. "Okay you got me. I was going to take Nancy to Australia on the night of the wedding instead of Saturday. Man, you guys are good detectives."

"Yeah, we are aren't we?" Joe smirked. "No, Ned. We know all about your little fling with the Assassins."

Before Ned could speak, Frank approached him. "And the fact that Nancy's name is on the line," Frank glared. "I don't care what you say or do to me; I'm not letting you hurt Nancy. Even if it kills me."

"Guys, please." Ned begged in a whisper. "You don't understand. I-I have to do this."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Ned." Joe warned. "Back out now before it's too late. Besides, everyone has a choice."

Ned slipped into the porch swing and buried his face in his hands. "Not always."

"Ned, why?" Frank asked, approaching Ned. "Why is Nancy a part of this? And what exactly are you doing for-."

Before Frank could finish, Ned jumped. Grabbing Frank by his neck he slammed him into the concrete wall. His fierce eyes glaring into Frank's. "You. Don't. Even. Know."

"Hey!" Joe cried, shoving Ned into the ground hard. "What's your problem?"

Ned glared hard at the brothers as he slowly stood up. "You just made a big mistake."

Frank clenched his fist, just waiting for Ned to make another move. "Look, we're just trying to help you. You need to tell us what's going on or we can't help you."

Ned shoved Frank hard as he began leaving the house. He turned around and smirked, "You are already helping me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	8. Part 1, Chapter 8

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{{Wednesday, 6:00 PM, The Drew Residence}}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well? What do you guys think?"

George gasped as Nancy came out of her bathroom wearing the long, but fitting, wedding dress. "Nancy, you look amazing!" George squealed as she smiled. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Neither can I." Nancy said looking at her mirror. "I still feel like this is all a dream, a weird dream."

_No kidding. _George thought to herself, recalling her mission with Frank and Joe. "Well," George said. "You look gorgeous!"

Nancy check's turned pink as she smiled in the mirror. "To think, in two days, I'll be walking down the aisle. Getting married."

"Isn't your dad upset about missing your wedding?" Bess asked.

"Well," Nancy sighed. "Ned doesn't want many people knowing. He wants a private wedding, then to have a big real one when we come back from Australia. I told my dad the wedding will be whenever he gets home."

"That's weird," Bess looked over at her cousin uneasily. "Why get married now then? Shouldn't he wait for his family and your own before tying the knot?"

"That's what I said," Nancy said. "But, Ned kept going on about how he never does anything risky in his life and that this is something he'd always want to do with me."

Bess and George exchanged the same look that read, _Yeah right. You don't even know the half of it, Nancy. _Nancy went to her bathroom to get changed, leaving the cousins to catch each other up.

"Oh my gosh." Bess whispered. "I-I just can't believe this is all happening."

"No kidding," George peeked outside the window and watched Ned storm off into his car. "Looks like Frank and Joe talked to him."

"Talked about what?" Nancy entered back in her room wearing jeans and a small blue t-shirt.

"Ned doesn't want a bachelor's party." Bess shrugged. "Go figure, huh?"

"Well it isn't like him to throw one anyway." Nancy carefully placed her wedding gown in her closet and sighed. "I wanted to wear my mother's wedding gown at first, but it just didn't feel right."

"Huh?" Bess asked. "Why not wear it?"

_Because she would want me to wear it when I marry my true love; but I'm not._

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right." Nancy said.

Bess smirked, "Maybe it's because you know deep down you're not supposed to marry Ned."

Nancy wanted to stick up for Ned, saying that he was a good guy, he was perfect. At times she would see Ned as too perfect. Always understanding when she's on a case, always worrying for her. But it wasn't the same with Frank, with Frank she worked with him as a team.

Nancy forced a laugh, "Enough with the whole Frank thing! I'm happy to marry Ned."

"Whatever you say, Nan." Bess shrugged. "Anyway, Ned booked the chapel. It's only going to be us and the Hardy's. We wanted to throw you a small wedding party at my place, but Ned said he already booked the hotel for your honeymoon."

Nancy's ears perked; she didn't remember him mentioning a honeymoon. "I am? I thought my plane to Australia isn't until Saturday and the wedding's on Friday."

"Me too," George said, "Guess Ned's got something else up his sleeve."

_But, why would he book a hotel room?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you think he meant by that comment, 'You're already helping me'?" Joe stumped, watching Ned speed off onto the road. "Seems kind of fishy."

"He's just a fishy guy." Frank said as he brushed off the dirt on his shoulders. "This whole thing it screwy if you ask me."

After Ned left, Frank and Joe settled themselves in the kitchen. The brothers said no words between each other, both dwelled on the sticky situation they were both trapped in. Joe picked at the left-over brownies and was looking at a family portrait of Nancy and Carson. Frank rested his head on his hand and focused on the floor, his mind swimming with the thought of Nancy.

"Frank," Joe broke the silence. "I really think we should tell Nancy now."

"We can't." Frank said. "Ned didn't openly admit to doing all of this, besides we don't **really **know what he's doing with Assassins and the Network. We can't go accusing him before we fully gather all the facts."

"Since when did we trade jobs?" Joe asked. "You're the one who thinks things through, but you're not! The more time we waste the more time Ned gets to do whatever he's assigned to do! He could just be bait to get to us, and they may hurt Nancy too. With or without Ned."

Frank rubbed his forehead, wondering when things began to turn in the beginning. He raised his eyes to his brother and said, "If we tell Nancy, it'll be good that she knows the truth. But she wouldn't believe us, you know that. She's going to marry Ned no matter what."

Joe sighed of frustration, "Damn it, Frank! Tell her your love her for God's sake!"

Frank punched his brother's arm hard as he whispered, "Shut up! It's way more complicated than that."

"I leave you two alone for two minutes and you already want to kill each other." Nancy smirked as she leaned against the doorway. "What are you two fighting about anyway?"

Joe looked to Frank then back at Nancy, he smirked. He had a plan. Joe rose from his seat and shrugged. "We're arguing about some movie we watched. The ending was horrible, but Frank liked it."

"Oh?" Nancy asked, her natural curiosity kicking in. "What happened?"

"Well," Joe smirked. "The lead guy, Kyle, had a huge crush on the lead girl, Mary,- BUT, in the end, she goes and gets together with a guy she didn't love as much."

Frank buried his face in his hands, making it seem as if he had a headache. When in reality, he was hiding behind his blush. Nancy bit her lip as she forced a smile, "Well, if Mary was happy with her decision shouldn't be Kyle?"

Joe rose his hands in frustration and moaned, slamming the front door behind him. "I tried. Just forget it!"

"Joe-!" Nancy called after him.

"Let him go." Frank sighed. "He's just having a bad day, I'm sorry he had to take it out on you."

Nancy looked into Frank's warm, yet weak, eyes and frowned. "I take it there's something more going on that you're not telling me." Nancy slipped into a chair beside Frank. "You and Joe have been fighting a lot lately, and you two don't fight as much. Did something happen?"

_This is it, Hardy. To tell her, or not to tell her. _Frank's heart race, knowing his very decision can change everything. If he tells her, she'll know that he was snooping around Ned's house and personal life. But if he doesn't tell her, it could cost hers.

"Nancy," Frank rose slowly. Frank grabbed his car keys and his coat. "You and I need to talk."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{{Wednesday, 7:15 PM, the Nickerson Residence}}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Shit. I knew I should have bought more last night. _Ned stumbled to his bed, carrying the empty bottle of vodka, waiting for the alcohol to slip his pain away. He grew common to this habit, when his whole second life began. It was small at first, a few beers to get his mind off it.

But as time went on, depression seeped in more. But depression didn't bother him; he didn't give a damn about himself. No, he convinced himself that he was doing this all for her. This had to be done, for her.

He slowly raised his head, adjusting to the dizziness he was feeling. Looking down at his phone he played his new two voicemails…

"_Hi honey, it's mom! Just calling to see how college work is going for you. Your father and I miss you terribly and can't wait to see you! Give us a call, okay? See you in a few weeks!"_

_Bullshit. _Ned snorted, trying to take the last few drops of the alcohol. _Damn._

"_Hey, Ned. It's Shelby. I want to thank you again for helping me correct my paper! I owe you so much! Oh, and I'm sorry if Nancy thought something was going on- I just meant to kid around with her! Apologize to her for me? Thanks!" _Ned chuckled; he knew she was flirting with him to get Nancy jealous. Nancy was right; Shelby did stalk Ned throughout his high school life. He was only happy that college came, just to get away from her.

An unknown number appeared on his screen, making Ned roll his eyes. He knew exactly who was calling. He flipped his phone open, "What?"

"You're drunk again." A sweet voice soothed. "He doesn't like talking to you when you're drunk. And neither do I."

"I don't give two shits what you both think." Ned spat, shutting his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I can't come see you?" Her voice softened, trying to sound sincere. "I have to deliver something to you anyway. The boss's orders."

Ned groaned, of all the nights to get drunk he chooses this one. "At the docks I presume?"

"Gosh, you are getting good."

Ned shut his phone shut and flipped over his coat. He reached for his car keys, then shook his head. The last thing he needed was to be put in jail for D.U.I. He stepped out into the cool night, and walked by foot. His phone vibrated again, coming from a different number. _Can't I catch a break for a minute?_

"What?" Ned answered.

"Nice to hear from you too, Nickerson." A low voice said. "How are the Hardy's? Safe?"

"Why don't you go see them yourself? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you." Ned answered sarcastically, turning down a corner.

"You know why I can't. Did you book the hotel room like I asked?"

"Yes."

"Did you book a second hotel room?"

"Yes." Ned said. "But-."

"I'm not finished, Nickerson." The voice spat. "You better have the Hardy's there or else."

"I have to protect her at all costs," Ned reminded himself. "I just want to get the job done."

"Unlike before?" The voice reminded him. "Remember the last time you tried to take them out? I don't want a repeat of that other summer. It was bad enough-."

"Enough." Ned growled. "I didn't call you to talk about my past. I booked the rooms, it's going down on Friday. I don't know what they're going to do to them, but-."

Ned paused. He knew he didn't like the brothers, especially Frank. But deep down, he didn't want anyone hurt from his actions-. Ned shook, recalling how that wasn't true. He did hurt them already, in a way that couldn't be fixed. He sighed, "Look, I don't want them hurt, no matter how much I despise them. Just make sure your team is there to back them up."

"The Island Resort, correct?"

"Yes. In the basement, that's what they told me."

"Good, I hope you'll stay loyal to us. See you soon."

Ned flipped his phone shut and buried it in his pocket, continuing to walk down the path. He found himself at the park, remembering how Nancy loved it. He and she used to sit by the swings and talk. He ignored his temptation to sit back there and continued heading his way.

An eerie feeling of being watched grew inside of him. Every few seconds he'd check his surroundings, making sure he was alone. _It's just the alcohol getting to your head, let it go. _

A few minutes later, he found himself at the entrance of the docks. Waiting at the gate of the docks was a thin, with a few curves, woman dressed in black attire to match her long black hair. Her eyes masked behind a pair of black shades, she wore a low smirk. "Glad you could make it."

"Not like I had a choice now did I?" Ned shot, crossing his arms.

"Don't get snappy with me," She warned. "You wouldn't want me telling the boss now do you?"

"R-Right," Ned stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'll be-."

She laughed softly and smiled, "I'm just kidding, Neddie." She handed him a brown bag and smirked. "The boss wanted me to be sure that you got this personally."

Ned reached his hand into the bag and gasped when he pulled out the object.

A small back pistol along with a box of ammo.

"W-What's this for?" Ned examined the weapon.

"As the boss said, 'In case they're not cooperating' and don't worry, it's only tranquillizer bullets. It should knock them out for up to an hour." She smiled as she watched him load the gun. "You already killed once, we're not asking you to do it again."

He shook his head as he glared into the black shades, "What is it with everyone bringing that up? It was a mistake and you know it!"

"The fact is it happened." She smiled. Ned wouldn't lie, she was beautiful. It reminded him of her, but of course not as beautiful as Nancy was in his eyes. Ned grinned, "God, you **do **look like her. But," he frowned, "it is cruel to do that to him."

"Yes, it is isn't it?" She laughed, even that sounded like her. "But, that's my job. To look and talk like her. And your job to bring the Hardy's to him alive. As long as we do what we're told, we'll be fine."

Ned nodded, "Well, see you."

She watched Ned walk off and smirked, "Good luck with your little wedding."

Ned ignored her last comment, and continued to walk into the night…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{{Wednesday, 8:00 PM, River Heights Evergreen Park}}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well? What is it?" Nancy asked, slowly swinging beside Frank.

All the emotions rushed right back to him, knowing that this was the moment of truth. He slowly looked into her eyes, truly wishing he could take her upcoming pains away. "Nancy, you have to promise to believe me no matter what. Everything I'm telling you is the truth."

Nancy nodded slowly, sitting up on the swing. "You're scaring me, Frank."

"Just promise."

"Okay, I promise. Now, what is it?"

Frank bit his lip and looked into her eyes, prepared for her reaction. "Joe and I strongly believe that Ned is working for both the Network and the Assassins."

"The Network? The Assassins?"

"The Assassins are a top notch terrorist group that's been after me and Joe ever since we found one of their bases a few years ago. We didn't know who they were until after Iola was killed, that's when we were forced to join the Network, also a top notch group. We're protected by the Network, but that doesn't stop the Assassins."

"What?" Nancy asked, in a whisper. "No. No, he's not. You just can't assume things like that!"

"It's not an assumption. It's a fact." Frank frowned. "Because Joe and I investigated Ned's house and found proof. We don't know what he's exactly doing, but, it's got something to do with all three of us. Joe and I think that Ned is being used to get to us, but also using you to get to Ned."

"Frank Hardy you're not making any sense!" Nancy rose up, clenching her fists. "There is no way! Ned doesn't even know about that! How could he-?"

"I don't know all the facts myself," Frank said, rising in front of her carefully placing his hands on her shoulders. "But, Joe and I are not going to let them get you, Nan. That's why after you and Ned get married, you're going in a safe house as well as your dad when he gets home."

"No-!" Nancy exclaimed, pushing Frank's hands away. "I'm not hiding like some child. I'm going to go with you whether you like it or not!"

"Nancy," Frank's tone lowered. He held her hands as his desperate eyes met hers. "I'm not asking you to go to that safe house. I'm telling you that you're going. This isn't like a silly case we'd solve together, this is much more dangerous than this. You don't want to get involved with this."

"I'm already involved aren't I?" Nancy fought back, she shook her head as she stormed back to Frank's van. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Frank paced behind her. "You know I wouldn't lie about this, Nancy." He grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around, "I don't want you to end up like Iola, okay? I don't want to lose you…"

She rose her hand slapped Frank across his checks hard, "That's for sneaking behind my back and accusing Ned."

Frank slowly looked back at her, rubbing his check. "Nancy-."

"Take me home, Frank." Nancy crossed her arms as she sat in the passenger's seat of the van.

_I'm so sorry, Nancy._

Nancy rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from coming and stared out the window. The car rolled to a stop at the red stoplight. Frank turned to her, not sure how to get to her. "Nancy, please, I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me." Nancy hissed. "H-How could accuse Ned of doing such horrible things? A **terrorist **group?"

"Nancy, I would never lie to you-!"

"Keep your eyes on the road." Nancy mumbled.

Frank obligated as he continued to drive. Nancy looked down at her phone and saw Bess calling. She cleared her throat and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Nance? Where are you guys? George and I stopped by and no one was home."

"I'm with Frank," Nancy sniffed. "We should be home soon."

"Oh, okay. Where's Joe?"

Nancy raised her eye-brow, where was Joe? She looked over at Frank, and asked. "Frank? Where did Joe run off to?"

"Shit," He mumbled. "I don't know, he wouldn't wander far. We'll drive around for a bit."

"We'll look for him, Bess. Thanks for the heads up!" Nancy quickly shut her phone and called Joe's number. _Come on, pick up! _

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Uh," Joe mumbled, "I dunno. I know my way home though."

"Can you put him on speaker?" Frank asked Nancy. Nancy selected the speaker phone button and nodded to Frank. "Joe, I'm with Nancy so I can pick you up. Where are you?"

"Uh, the docks I think."

"How the hell did you get all the way down there?" Frank asked.

"N-N-Nothing, I'll wait for you guys."

"Okay, be there in a minute."

"He didn't sound too good," Nancy said as she slipped her phone in her pocket.

"I'm sure he's fine." Frank said. "He's just upset about this whole thing. We thought we were finally moving on with this whole Assassins thing, especially Joe."

Nancy nodded. She spoke to Iola once or twice on the phone when Frank or Joe were driving, she reminded her of a combination of George and Bess. She always had a big laugh and always sounded happy. She remembered when she called Frank to make sure she could fly out to Bayport for her summer vacation. She looked over at Frank, remembering how he told her about Iola being killed.

Nancy desperately wanted to fly to New York to console Chet, Frank, and Joe. But by the time she heard, the funeral already past. Plus Frank told her, "I didn't want you to be there anyway, you shouldn't have to see this."

"Frank?" Nancy asked, in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you or yell at you."

Frank smiled warmly, "It's okay, Nancy. D-Does that mean you believe me?"

Nancy rubbed her forehead, "I-I don't know, I'm going to talk to Ned after the wedding."

_ That might be too late, Nan. _Frank pulled up to the parking lot of the docks where Joe was sitting on a fire hydrant, looking white and sickly. Frank stepped out of the car as he approached his brother, "Hey, you okay?"

Joe shook his head as he said, "I-I-I saw her Frank. I swear I did. I saw her in a car driving here-!"

"Who?" Frank asked, concerned for his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Iola."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	9. Part 1, Chapter 9

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Wednesday, 12:00 AM, The Drew Residence}}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Frank, I'm telling you what I saw. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you! I'm just saying that you saw a glimpse of this girl and that you could have been mistaken. You have to consider all the facts."

_There he goes again, all about his damn facts! _ "What facts?" Joe whispered, looking over at his brother in the darkness.

Frank sighed, wishing he didn't have to say it. "The fact that she's dead, Joe."

"I-I know." Joe rolled onto his side, not facing Frank. "I mean, she did look like her that's all."

"I'm sorry." Frank looked over his shoulder and noticed Joe still had his back turned to him. "It really shook you up that much?"

"Na." Joe lied and forced a laugh. "I think those brownies got to me that's all. I'm just going to sleep it off. Night."

Frank knew he should have said something to Joe, anything to make him feel better. He knew how Iola was a sensitive subject to talk about with him, so he left it be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Thursday, 11:00 AM, The Drew Residence}}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_To think, by this time tomorrow I'd be getting ready to marry Ned…._

Nancy flipped through her hand-made photo-album, passing pictures of her, Bess, and George. Nancy's finger held one page as she examined it for a few moments longer. It was a photo of her and Ned at her prom. Nancy smiled as she reminisced that night; she looked at Ned's smile and only grinned. The next page was of her and Frank in Egypt. She stared at that photo longer, and smiled at Frank's smile.

_Nancy what are you doing? You're marrying Ned, not Frank! _Nancy slipped the photo-album back under her bed and stared up at the ceiling. What if what Frank was saying **was **true? What if Ned is going to-?

"Of course not," Nancy said to herself. "Ned would never. It's just a setup-." She sprung up from her bed and snapped her fingers and smiled, "That's it!" She quickly wrapped her hair in a messy ponytail and rushed down the flight of stairs. "Frank-!"

Frank sat up in his air mattress, reading the newspaper, while Joe on his left was still wrapped in his blankets sleeping. Frank eyed Nancy and mouthed, "What's up?"

Nancy waved Frank to follow her, leading them into the kitchen. Frank waited until Nancy fully closed the door before asking, "You okay?"

"It's a setup!" Nancy exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Frank rose his eyebrow and said, "Come again?"

"Ned!" Nancy said, more persistent. "Have you and Joe thought that maybe whoever is after you two is using Ned to make you **think **that he's bad? I mean, you said yourself you can't see Ned doing any of this. I know Ned, Frank. He would never, ever, want to bring any harm to you guys."

"Aw, Nan." Frank sighed, slipping into a chair he ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess it's a possibility, but I still believe that he himself got involved. How he found out? No idea. How he even got himself into this? No idea. But what I do know is that he's got something up his sleeve, and he's going to do it."

"Like what?" Nancy asked, sitting in front of him. "You want me to believe that he's just going to kill you two just like that?" A rage began to build up inside of her, a sudden feeling for protecting Ned. "If you really think of Ned that coldhearted then you should be ashamed-!"

"I don't think that! I think he's just the toy to lure Joe and I and then once he's used they'll throw him away."

"Throw him away? You know," Nancy spat. "I knew you had feelings for me, but to go and say things like that about Ned openly- to completely ignore how I'm feeling about all of this- all out of jealously is just messed up."

"Nance," Frank soothed, caressing her hand. "I never meant to ignore your feelings! I was just-!"

Nancy slipped her hand away from Frank's and shot up from her seat. Her fierce eyes glaring down at Frank, "You know what? You were the last person I'd ever expect to say things like that about someone else."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Nancy!" Frank yelled back, his height towering hers. "I don't want you to get married to Ned if he's going to end up hurting you in the end-!"

"You're unbelievable! Ned would never, ever, **ever**, hurt anyone! And if that's how you feel, then you can just pack your bags and go back home!" Nancy turned her back and folded her arms, "I don't want you at the wedding."

Frank tried to control his temper, but snapped at he shoved the chair away and grabbed his coat. "Good, not like I wanted to be there in the first place!"

"Frank?" Joe's raspy voice asked. He rose up from his bed and watched his brother stomp outside. "H-Hey! What's wrong?" Joe jumped up and followed his older brother, trying to catch up to him.

"Just leave me alone." Frank hissed, rushing down the street.

Joe looked behind him at Nancy, who ran up to her room. He looked from Frank to Nancy, debating which one he was going to chase after…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nancy slammed her door shut and jumped onto her bed, hugging her pillow she sobbed. Wishing she could take back all the things she said to Frank. Frank never yelled at her before, she didn't even know he had a temper. She knew that Joe was the hot-headed one and that Frank always kept his cool. But to blow up on her? Didn't seem like Frank at all.

"Knock, knock."

She ignored the voice and continued to sob into her pillow and mumbled, "Go away."

"Gee, seems like no one wants me today, that's cool." She felt her bed sink at one end and a hand pat her shoulder. "Come on, Nan. Don't let what he said get to you."

"You agree with him." She mumbled, her face still in her pillow.

"Can't hear you."

She rose her head and faced her window. "You agree with him."

"Yeah, I do." She felt two strong hands turn her around to face him. Joe forced a smile as he handed her a tissue. "Don't worry from time to time Frank blows up on people. Remember that case in Virginia last year?" Nancy nodded, accepting the tissue. "Well," Joe smirked. "When you got clobbered and was in the hospital, Frank actually got into a face-to-face fight with the guy. I had to hold him back before he beat the guy to death!" Nancy held back a laugh and only grinned.

Joe smiled, "Frank freaks out when he knows he didn't protect people, like you and me for an example, and no matter how hard he tries we're just too stubborn to accept it. That ticks him off too. Don't take it personal; Frank beats himself up about it enough as it is."

Nancy sighed as she whipped her eyes. "I said horrible things to him."

"I heard," Joe shrugged. "But, continue."

" I was just so angry, furious, that he can just accuse Ned so easily. And I know you agree with him, but, I'm sorry I honestly think you two are wrong."

"And that's perfectly fine!" Joe scooted next to her gently elbowing her shoulder. "It's okay not to agree with us. We're just trying to look out for you. I mean, we can't stop you from marrying Ned. But, we're just telling you that something fishy is going on with him and Frank and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Nancy smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you."

Joe returned the hug. "No problamo! That's what I'm here for!" Joe rose up and stretched, "I'm going to go look for Frank. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Of course." Nancy smiled. "Bess and George were coming over anyway in a few. You go."

Joe rushed down the stairs and grabbed his cell phone and car keys. As he walked to his car he dialed Frank's number. _Figures he'd ignore my call. _"Hey Frank, it's me. I'm going to look for you whether you like it or not, and it'd be real helpful if you could give me a hint to where you are? That'd be great. Thanks."

_Great. Now where to? _Joe pulled out of Nancy's driveway and cruised around the neighborhood. "Come on, Frank. How far would you go?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Thursday, 11:30 AM, River Heights Evergreen Park}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Frank settled on an old park bench, watching a family of ducks by the water. He cursed at himself, how could he be so cruel to Nancy? He was just trying to protect her. Why couldn't she see that?

_Because she's in love with Ned of course. _

His cellphone began to ring. He looked down at his phone and saw his dad calling. He accepted the call and said, "Hey dad, how's the cruise?"

"It's great, son." Fenton said happily. "We have to thank Nancy again for setting all this up for us she didn't have to do that."

"Na, you guys totally deserve some time to yourself."

"Thank you, Frank. How are things going with you guys? Got enough money? Food? How is your brother?"

"Everything is going," Frank hesitated, "Great! Everything is going great."

Fenton hummed. "I know that tone of voice, Frank. Something's bothering you. You can tell me if you want to. It's not a case is it?"

_Not yet. _"No, it's not. Look I have to go, tell mom I said hi okay?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Be safe."

"There you are!" Frank hung up his phone and turned around and found Joe, still wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt approach Frank and sat next to him. "I thought I was going to look all over to find you."

Frank shrugged. "I just needed to get away for a while. Sorry for running out before."

"I wouldn't blame you." Joe agreed. "That was a pretty big argument you two had. Heard you got kicked out of her wedding."

"Yeah, but on the bright side it gives me more of an opportunity to snoop around before they go to Australia."

Joe rolled his eyes and laughed. "That's what you're seriously gonna do? You're not going to run in the chapel and scream 'I OBJECT' like in the movies?"

"No." Frank answered simply. "If she's happy with her choice, then who am I to stop them? Come on," Frank nodded to Joe, "we better get back home."

"Maybe we don't have to go back!" Joe said, not getting up from his seat.

"Oh yeah? Then what would you rather do?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Thursday, 12:00 PM, The Drew Residence}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You said WHAT to him?"

Nancy's face flushed. She had a feeling about telling Bess what happened would lead her in deep trouble. Bess crossed her arms and screeched, "You told him to NOT come to the wedding?"

"Yes, I did, okay?" Nancy felt her checks blush. "I-I was just so angry. I can't believe I said that to him."

"Neither can I." Bess sighed. "Where are the infamous brothers anyway?"

"Frank ran off and Joe is going after him."

Bess chuckled, "Seems like it's always one of them running off. Yesterday Joe, today Frank, and who's it going to be tomorrow?"

"Probably Frank." Nancy bit her lip. "Cause' I told him to pack his stuff and to go back home."

"WHAT?" Bess's mouth dropped. "NANCE! That's like really bad!"

"I know, I know it looks bad."

"You have to talk to Frank-."

"After," Nancy cut in. "But, where's George? Not with you?"

"She's babysitting some kid down the block. She said she'll be back for dinner." Bess rubbed her forehead and sighed. She flipped out a pen and paper and began writing a list, "We better figure out how we're going to do your hair for tomorrow and we have to find shoes, and we got to book a restaurant for the reception. Are any of Ned's friend's coming?"

"Ned booked a hotel room for me and him and he booked a room for you and the Hardy's. He said he reserved a room for all of us for dinner. And then Saturday I'll be going to Australia with him."

Bess looked around Nancy's neat room and said, "Doesn't look like you're packed at all. How long are you going to be there anyway?"

"A week?" Nancy shrugged. "He said no longer cause he has come back to finish up his classes."

Bess went inside Nancy's closet and began piling up clothes. "I'll take care of your wardrobe for the trip, you can talk to Ned about-."

"I can't do that! I can't see or talk to him a day before the wedding," Nancy smirked. "It's bad luck."

_Trust me Nan, his luck can't get any worse._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Thursday, 1:30 PM, The Nickerson Residence}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I knew I should have gone to the store yesterday._

Ned chugged another glass bottle into his garbage, that was the fifth bottle this week. "Not too bad."

Sitting on his table was the small pistol, with its pack of ammo right next to it. Tomorrow was the big day that was when everything was going to happen. He still needed a game plan; he couldn't just take the brother's down by himself.

He reached for his backpack and pulled out a blueprint of the hotel room sent to him. "Okay," He said out load, pin-pointing the directions. _I need to separate them. If I can take one down, the other would come easily. But how? _

Ned knew that Nancy wouldn't leave Bess and George's side, assuring that she'd be safe. Frank and Joe are always side by side- he just has to separate them somehow without it seeming too fishy. At the bottom of the blueprint he read the note written, "Have Hardy's in basement by 6 sharp."

He knew the wedding will be in the afternoon and the party would start around four. _I really should have planned this out further. _

A loud knock echoed into his house, making Ned jump to the door. He swung it open and raised his eye-brow, "George? What are you doing here?"

She smiled and placed one hand on her hip. "I can't come say hi?"

"N-No, of course you can. I just thought you'd be with Nancy." George let herself in and looked around, "I thought I'd stop by and check up on you. Need help with any wedding stuff? You got yourself a tux?"

"I'm fine, I got everything." Ned said quickly. He stepped in front of her, stopping her from entering the kitchen. He forced a smile, "Thanks George, but I need to work. I'll see you tomorrow-."

"Are you drunk?" George asked.

"No." Ned led her to the front door. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Ned?" George asked, concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me."

"I don't think you can help me," He opened his door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

George frowned as she let herself out. She turned and faced Ned, "I hope you know what you're doing." Ned looked at her and then shut the door, "I do."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Thursday, 2:00 PM, River Heights Evergreen Park}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is what you wanted to do?" Frank watched his brother swing back and forth.

"Bess said it'll help relieve stress!" Joe smiled as he continued to swing. "It helps! You should try!"

Frank sat on the swing next to Joe and smirked, "No thanks. By the way, dad called."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you didn't tell him anything about all of this."

"You've guess correctly." Frank sighed, slowly starting to swing. "He sounded happy, relaxed for once. He needed this you know?"

Joe stomped his foot down and flipped out his phone, "Hello?...Yeah I'm with him…Okay, see you soon."

"Who was that?"

"Bess." Joe yawned with a stretch. "She said she needs our help getting the last few things together before the wedding. I need to get a tux and so do you."

"I'm not going." Frank walked beside Joe.

"You're going to the reception! You need to get a tux, come on! We have to go before Bess freaks out on us again!"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Thursday, 10:00 PM}

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

_Tomorrow's the big day. _Nancy rolled onto her side trying not to ruin her large curls. She slept while looking at pictures of her and Ned and her and Frank, both fear and excitement taking over her,. This was her wedding day! But, why does she fear it? She held onto both pictures as she fell asleep…

_Tomorrow's the big day. Oh joy. _Bess adjusted the curlers in her hair so that she could lie down on her pillow. Her mind racing a mile a minute of thoughts of what tomorrow would bring…

_Tomorrow's the big day. I just hope everything goes okay. _George, her hair now pin straight, rested her head so she could stare at the ceiling. Leaving her to wonder about Ned…

_Tomorrow's the big day. This it is. This is for everything I've ever worked for. _Ned raised his glass and said, "For you Nancy."He took once last gulp before tossing the glass bottle in the trash…

_Crap, this is really it. _Joe looked over at his sleeping brother and sighed, wondering why couldn't things go right for them for once?

_This is it. She's getting married. And there's nothing you could do about it, Hardy. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note: AHHH! So the next chapter is the big wedding day! I've been waiting so long to FINALLY get up to the next chapter! All the twists and turns will finally kick in-! Leave a review with your thoughts on how the day will end up! Will Nancy marry Ned? What about Ned's plan to get the Hardy's? Will he succeed?...Next chapter should be soon! ^-^  
**


	10. Part 1, Chapter 10

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Hiya, guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of not updating, I've got a lot of exams coming up and never had the time to actually sit down and write (which remainds me about another test I should be studying for now...super! .) Anywho, we're about drawing up to the climax point in this story and will be moving onto part 2 very shortly! And then to the squeal story, "Hurricane". REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!

P.S: I know certain reviewer will like a little scene between Bess and Joe in the beginning that I added in at the last minute! =p

**~LilJay~**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Friday, 3:00 PM, The Island Resort}

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nan, hold still!" Bess scolded, putting the last finishing touches on Nancy's wedding gown. "I told you to buy higher heels! Now the dress is touching the gown! Ugh, I'm not even dressed yet!"

Nancy, her hair wrapped in large curls and her make-up, thanks to Bess, to its finest, sighed. "The store wanted me to pay an extra twenty dollars for shoes I'm never wearing again! I-I didn't think it would touch the ground!"

George, wearing a long light blue gown and her hair pulled back with a white headband, placed her flowers down and kneeled beside Bess, "You go get ready, I'll pin Nancy's dress up!"

Bess frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror, spraying hair-spray in her small curls. "Look! They're flatting out! It's from stress I'm telling you!"

"Bess!" George warned, glaring up at her cousin. "Just go get ready- and make sure that," George paused, unsure if she should mention both brothers. "Make sure that Joe is ready too."

Bess rushed out of Nancy's hotel room and walked down the hallway. _Room 1075…There! _Bess knocked three times and placed her hand on her hip. "Joe and or Frank Hardy- open the door this instant! We are **late**!"

Joe, wearing only a towel, swung the door open, and waved his free hand in the air. "I'm in the middle of getting ready, do you mind?"

_His eyes, just keep your eyes on his! _Bess forced her eyes to stay on his as she pouted, "I asked you to be ready NOW so that we can decorate the chapel since we couldn't pay for it."

Joe's eyes looked from Bess to her feet and smirked, "Doesn't look like you're ready!"

Bess blushed as she exclaimed, "At least **I'm **wearing clothes!"

"A towel counts." Joe pointed out. "Now if you don't mind, I want to continue getting ready-."

"Wait-!"

"Bess," Joe smiled, "I know you want to see me in a towel and all but-."

"Shut up," Bess rolled her eyes, feeling her checks warm up. "Where's Frank?"

"He's getting ready as we speak. Frank and I will be down there in like 20 minutes, okay?"

"R-Right. See you!" Bess began making her way down the opposite side of the hallway into her room and pouted. _Damn it, a longer view would have been nice._

Frank, wearing a fitting black tux, rolled his eyes at his brother. "Please don't tell me you went out looking like that."

"It's not a crime!" Joe defended. "Besides, I thought you weren't going in the first place."

Frank didn't want to go see Nancy marrying the very guy who might be a potential terrorist, but he knew he needed to go to make sure she was safe. "I-I'm thinking about it. She doesn't want me there but-." He rolled his eyes, "Get changed and I'll talk to you then."

Joe grinned as he flexed his free arm, "Too distracted by my muscles?"

Frank rolled his eyes as he gagged, grabbing his hotel room key. "What muscles? That's fat."

Joe gasped, "That's a lie! You're just jealous!"

"Of course," Frank rolled his eyes. "You've finally figured me out."

"Whatever," Joe frowned, heading toward his room. "I'll be down in a few." Frank closed the door behind him and headed down to Bess's room and knocked on her door.

Bess was wearing the same dress George was wearing, except the dress fitted her curves. She smiled, "You don't look too bad Frankie!"

"You look good too, Bess!" Frank smiled. He walked beside her as they headed for the elevator. "Joe will be down in a bit."

"No problem! I just need someone to help me put the flowers around the aisles." Once the elevator door opened, Bess and Frank entered and clicked the main floor.

"So," Frank smiled slightly, "How does Nancy look?"

"Beautiful- STUNNING!" Bess smiled. She bit her lip as her tone grew serious, "She really does." Bess watched Frank's eyes turn duller by the minute. "I-I'm so sorry, Frank. M-Maybe if you talk to her now? Maybe she'll-."

"It's not going to change anything." Frank said simply. "It's not going to make a difference now. I'm only here to make sure everything turns out okay, I'm not going to be in the chapel."

Bess crossed her arms as she leaned against the small wall. She raised her chin and smiled, "You know, she really does want you there. But you know Nancy, too stubborn to admit it!"

Frank sighed of relief when the elevator doors opened, giving him a reason to change the subject. "We better get those decorations up- and quick."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Friday, 3:30 PM, Room 1072}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He took one final long look at himself, his mind racing with many thoughts. A groom's thoughts should be focused on the wedding, and the face that he is no longer a bachelor. Instead, his mind was filled with a game plan. _Idiot, _Ned grimaced; _you still don't know how you're going to take out the Hardys. _

He switched his cell phone to silent and began making his way down the hallway and into the elevator. He clicked the call button on the elevator and stepped inside. As the doors began to close, a voice echoed in, "Hey! Wait! Hold it!"

Ned quickly held the elevator door open and widened his eyes at the man as he slipped inside the elevator, "Thanks for holding it, Neddie."

"Anytime, Joe." Ned bit his tongue, his mind racing with thoughts. _Do I take him out now? Should I wait until after the wedding? What if this is the only chance I get with him without Frank? What if this is a setup? _

Ned's chain of thoughts was broken by a laugh, "You don't look to bad, Neddie."

"Neither do you, Hardy."

"Look," Joe began, "I just want to get something clear, and just hear me out first, okay?" Ned turned his head to face Joe, who wore a serious look in his eyes. "Ned, I don't know what's been going on lately, but if you intend on hurting Nancy, my brother, or the girls, you have to go through me first, understand?"

Ned reached his hand into his pocket, holding a tight grip on the gun, debating if he should take him out right here and now. He fought to control his new rage and smiled calmly, slowly tightening his grip on the gun. "Oh, I intend to. It's going to be rather easy in fact."

Suddenly, Ned swooped out the pistol and fired. He shut his eyes tight, feeling a new power emerge from him, a feeling of dominance. He slowly opened his eyes and found Joe clenching his arm as he slid to the floor.

His eyes turned vibrant as he scoffed, "W-Why?"

"You don't understand, I have to do this."

Joe's vision began to blurry as he watched Ned clicked the button to the basement, and began to feel sleepy. He hoped that Frank wouldn't find him- So that they both wouldn't lose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Friday, 4:00 PM, The Chapel Hall}

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well?" Frank took a few steps back and observed the alter, covered with blue roses. He smiled as he nodded, "I believe we did a good job. What do you think?"

"I think," Bess pouted, "that your bother is a slacker! I told him to help and he didn't get off his lazy ass to come down here! And the wedding starts in-."

"Ten minutes to be precise."

Bess and Frank jumped to the new voice, yet both of them didn't feel relieved. Bess forced a smile as she approached him, "Ned! You look very handsome! And I didn't even have to come in and help you!"

Ned smiled as he placed a blue rose on his breast pocket. "Well, I try. Putting a tie on was pretty hard, but I managed!" His eyes moved to Frank's. "Still here are you?"

"Joe and I were helping Bess finish things up here," Frank crossed his arms. "You haven't happened to see my brother anywhere have you?"

Ned shrugged, and answered simply, "Haven't seen him since we got here, actually. Maybe he's still in your room? We can't delay the wedding just for him."

"You guys ready?" George entered the chapel with a priest behind her. "Nancy's ready when you all are."

Frank escorted himself out of the chapel and waited outside the doors. He flipped his phone opened and sent a quick text to Joe, "WHERE R U? WEDDING IS STARTING. DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOUR LAZY ASS." He forced a chuckle, hoping that his brother did just fall asleep and forget about the wedding. _Who are you kidding? Of course he wouldn't forget! Something isn't right here…_

"Frank?"

Frank's eyes snapped in front of him at a beautiful woman, wearing a long, fitted, wedding gown, her strawberry blonde hair suited with large curls, and deep eye make up to bring out her eyes. Frank's heart stopped, his voice grew dry. She was just beautiful.

Frank opened the door for Nancy as the music began to play; he held back all his emotions and said, "Good luck."

Nancy felt her eyes tear up as well as a lump growing in her throat; she could only nod as she began making her way down the aisle. Waiting at the altar was a suited Ned, wearing a big smile that she always loved to see. Bess and George stood beside each other, wearing forced smiles. Nancy's eyes scanned the room, wondering where Joe was. Suddenly, she felt her knees grow weak, coming to a stop, her eyes focused on Ned.

Ned's eyes grew with concern as he rushed beside his new bride, "Hey, don't give up on me now. Not getting cold feet are you now?"

Nancy forced a chuckle as she looked over her shoulder. Frank's eyes, filled with such grief of a broken heart, slowly looked away as he began heading out the door; Nancy knowing that he was walking out of her life, she feared, forever.

Nancy's eyes poured with tears as she shook her head. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Ned. I'm so sorry." She gathered up the bottom of her dress, kicked off her heels, and ran out of the chapel. Ignoring all the pain of walking barefoot, she raced out of the hotel.

"FRANK!"

As Frank slowly turned around, his eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Frank swooped her off her feet as he returned the kiss. Nancy smiled as she cried tears of joy, "I-I couldn't do it, Frank. I-I love you so much, I-I'm so sorry for everything."

Frank pulled Nancy's curly hair behind her ear as he held placed her back down, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

As the two embraced into another kiss, Ned stood watching at the chapel before he stormed off, heading back toward the elevator. His eyes, darker than Bess nor George have ever seen.

Ned snapped.

_Frank's going to** pay**. I swear it. _Loading his gun, Ned stormed off toward the basement…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	11. Part 1, Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_Ugh, again, I'm so so sorry guys for not updating for a while. I've had exams for the longest of times and now that I finally finished I was able to work on the chapter! Sorry it's not too good, I've been sick all day and I FORCED myself to get this chapter up! This story should have like a few more chapters (since they're still gotta be a part 2) before i go to the sequal. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW- yes i know this sounds desperate - I really love to hear your opinions. The story's just going to continue to make twists and turns! Muahahahahah!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Friday, 4:15 PM, The Parking Lot}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ugh, I knew I should have waited until the next elevator._

Joe moaned as he fought to keep his eyes open, trying to force his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. Even with his eyes open he only saw darkness. He knew he was going to pass out again if he didn't act fast. He tried to get to his knees, but struggled when he felt his legs and wrists tied up with a rope

_Time for some good old ATAC techniques! _He played around with the ropes around his wrists first. Luckily it wasn't a good quality rope that a mobster would use. It would have been easier to unite if it wasn't for the dizziness. What exactly _**did **_Ned use? Joe knew it had to be some type of tranquilizer, but Ned possibly couldn't afford to get a top-notch one. More importantly, what was Ned going to do with him? _Let's not stick around and find out!_

Once Joe's hands were free, he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. His vision began to become clearer, but not by much. Luckily, Frank's number was speed dial. He quickly clicked the key and tried to untie his legs with his phone leaned against his shoulder.

"Come on, Frank." Joe quickly got out of the rope's grip, but the dizziness began to take a toll on him, sending him back to his knees. When Joe got Frank's voicemail, he groaned. Nancy wouldn't pick up, but maybe Bess or George? He leaned the phone back against his ear, calling Bess's number, and crawled around the basement. Joe knew that taking the stairs wouldn't get him very far and taking the elevator might bump him back into Ned. He had no choice but to make his way to the elevator.

"Jesus," Joe whispered, trying to fight for consciousness. "Can't _**someone **_pick up?"

"JOE!"

Joe felt his head like had been hit by a heavy brick, but Bess's voice can seem to be highstringed at times. "Bess, I need you to come get me."

"JOE! Oh my gosh-! Where are you? So much happened! Nancy and Ned and Frank AND-!"

"Basement…elevator…need…help." Yes! The service elevator! Joe crawled his way to elevator and clicked the button that said 'L'. He finally collapsed on the carpeted ground and slipped into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Friday, 4:30 PM, The Lobby}

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxx

Bess smiled as she watched Frank sweep Nancy off her feet and kiss her. _Aw! Just like in the movies! _She felt jealous for a moment, wishing that she too could have someone sweep her off her feet!

Suddenly, Bess's daydreaming snapped into reality when she watched Ned's eyes tear-up. She cautiously approached Ned and placed her hand on his shoulder, "N-Ned?"

He snapped away from her and began storming toward the elevator. George eyed her cousin suspiciously and jumped at the sound of Bess's cell phone. Bess gasped as she flipped the phone, "JOE! Oh my gosh-! Where are you? So much happened! Nancy and Ned and Frank AND-!"

George motioned her hands for Bess to continue, but watched Bess's eyes suddenly turn into worry. Bess motioned George to follow her as she rushed to the elevator where Ned was going to. "Joe? Hey! Talk to me! Which one?"

George watched Ned enter the elevator. "Bess! There's got to be another elevator around here!"

Bess quickly scanned the lobby area. Joe said he was in the basement. Bess knew that the only lowest floor is the parking lot. "George! Check the front desk and see if there's another elevator that goes anywhere here!"

George kicked off her heals and dashed for the front desk, holding her dress up. Bess paced back and forth around the main elevator and clicked it multiple times. "Joe! Joe! Wake up! HEY!"

"Bess! I found him!"

Bess turned back around and met up with her cousin. George was following behind a female employee. "They said there's one elevator that the staff uses to get downstairs just in case. That could be the one that Joe used."

The elevator doors opened and revealed an unconscious Joe, still holding his cell phone. Bess immediately collapsed to his side as the female employee held the elevator door open. Bess knew she and George couldn't carry Joe on out on their own. "George! Get Frank!"

George mumbled something under breath as she ripped the long bottom of her dress off and ran back out of the lobby…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I-I can't believe you did that!" Frank pulled a piece of Nancy's curl behind her ear. "W-Why did you do that?"

"I love you, Frank." Nancy kissed him once more before resting her head on his shoulder. "It just took me a little while to realize that."

"Just as stubborn as ever." Frank chuckled, embracing her close. It was the picture perfect moment he'd always had wished. But, even he should have known that dreams don't last forever.

"FRANK!"

Immediately the new couple pulled away from each other. George, her short brown hair a mess, her dress ripped from the bottom, struggled to catch her breath as she approached them.

"George, what's wrong?"

George pointed to the lobby, "It's Joe-."

That was enough for Frank to hear. He darted back in the hotel and scanned the room for his brother and Bess. "In here!" Frank followed the voice of Bess and squeezed through the employee lounge and found his brother passed out in the elevator.

Frank knelt down to his brother's side and cautiously picked him up and carried him to the couch in the lounge. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Joe called me and told me that he was in the basement, or more specifically, the parking lot." Bess sat on the other end of the couch and watched Frank check over his brother.

"What happened?" Nancy frantically ran beside the brothers along with George. Bess quickly filled Nancy in on what she missed.

"It looks like he got shot with a tranquillizer." Frank indicted a small needle in Joe's neck. "I think it'll just knock him out for a few hours, he should be okay."

"Who would do this?" Bess asked.

"It had to be Ned." George growled, her fists clenching. George was a very loyal friend and loses her temper quickly when it comes to her friends. "We have to find him."

"He was heading for the basement last time I saw him." Bess added.

"I'm going after him." Frank untied his tie and began un-buttoning his jacket. "I've had about enough of his games."

"Are you kidding me?" Nancy asked. "Don't you see, Frank? This whole situation was a trap! He _**wanted **_you to go after Joe and knock you out right then and there. Going down there would just make things worse." Nancy grabbed Frank's arm and squeezed it tightly. "Please, Frank. Don't go down there."

Frank sighed; he knew Nancy's very persistent when it comes to his safety. Frank reluctantly agreed. "Okay, fine, I'm not going after Ned," a crooked smile went across his face, "But I _**am**_going to go check out his room. So that I can have solid evidence about him trying to take us down. None of us are safe here, we need to-."

"Oh my God." Nancy's breathing raided as she collapsed on a second couch. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Frank sat beside Nancy and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

Nancy's voice trembled, "F-F-Frank, those tickets for our parents to go on the cruise? Ned's the one who got them for me."

Frank's eyes grew wide as he immediately pulled out his cell phone, "They have to be on the island by now. Hopefully their off the- DAD!" Frank's leg shook as he spoke, a bad habit he got out of nerves. "Dad, where are you guys?"

"We're in the hotel room right now, Frank. What's the matter?"

Frank sighed of relief with the others. "Dad, do _**not **_go back on that cruise! I-I can't talk right now, but you, mom, and Nancy's dad have to go to the safe house. We're heading there right now-."

"Francis Hardy," Fenton's tone lowered. "You make time to talk to me. Why am I taking them to the safe house? What is going on?"

Frank began explaining everything to his father. While Frank was talking to his father, Nancy covered her face and sobbed. How could she let things got so bad? How could she be so stupid and agree to marry Ned? Joe's head rested on Bess's lap, still caught up in a deep sleep. George hugged Nancy as she watched the others.

"Dad, you have to warn the others of a possible bomb or something on the ship and then get yourself on a plane and to the safe house. Joe and I will meet you all there with the girls and we'll talk strategy there. Be safe…I will, you too…" Frank flipped his cell phone shut and sighed. "I knew I should have stopped him before all of this. But our best option is to just get to the safe house and stay put. The Assassins don't play around."

"But, we have to think like Ned." George said. "By now he'd have to notice that Joe's gone. What would he do next? Do you think he'd go back to his room?"

Nancy sniffed as she tried to pull herself together. "Ned's next idea would have had to be to check our rooms and definitely our houses. I guess we have to stick with Frank's plan. Get to the safe house and figure out what to do from there."

"But how are we going to get him in the car without making others suspicous?" Bess indicated to Joe.

"We could take my van." Frank suggested. "But that's in the parking lot with Ned. We could send a worker to get my car for me, but that'll just make tracking us even easier. If anything I'll tell them that Joe didn't feel good and that he fell asleep."

Joe rolled onto his other side and held his head. "Ow. What happened?"

"Welcome to the world of the living, little brother."

Bess carefully helped Joe sit up. "What happened? No wedding?"

"We'll tell you along the way. Just take it slow, Joe." Frank helped Joe off his feet. "Bess, call the airport and get us plane tickets to Wisconsin. We need to get to the airport and fast."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Friday, 4:45PM, The Parking Lot}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ned cursed up every word in the book, punching the pillars as he walked by. He failed. He needed help and fast. He quickly dialed up the last number he called. The phone only rang once before it was answered.

"Are the Hardy's in position?"

"No." Ned hissed. "I had Joe but he got away! _**YOU **_said that it'd knock him out for a few hours! It obviously didn't!"

"Oh calm down, sugar." A sweet voice soothed him. "The boss is not going to be happy-."

"No shit Sherlock! That's why I'm calling for your help! They're probably long gone by now!" Everything began collapsing for Ned. First Nancy, and now his only plan!

"Neddie, panicking isn't going to get you the Hardy's. You want your revenge?"

Ned chuckled deeply, "I want him to pay."

"Listen to me carefully…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Friday, 5:15 PM, The Highway}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We need to get to the airport." Frank told the taxi driver, handing him an extra twenty dollars. "And step on it."

"You got it sir!"

Frank sat in the front with the taxi driver while Nancy and Joe sat in the first row of seats and George and Bess in the back. Nancy leaned in forward and whispered, "I-I need to go home first, Frank."

"What?" Frank sounded confused. "Nance, we need to get out of her as soon as-."

"It's important." Nancy insisted. "Please, If I'm not going back home for a while. I just need something."

Frank turned to the taxi driver, "I'm sorry, I need to go back to River Heights."

Joe eyed Nancy in a confused look, still curious about what had happened during his absence. Nancy handed him two pills and smirked, "It'll help your dizziness."

"Thanks." Joe smirked back at her. "So, should I be calling you my sister-in-law now or something?"

Nancy's checks turned a beat red as she whispered, "I-I didn't marry Frank!"

"For now!" Joe answered in a singing tone.

"Now's not really the time to think about any form of wedding."

After the fifteen minute ride, the driver pulled up to Nancy's house. Frank stepped out first and walked beside Nancy, telling the others they'd be back in a few minutes. Frank followed Nancy as she rushed up her stairs and scrambled around her room.

"What are we doing here, Nance?"

Nancy slowly pulled out a picture of her mother and placed it inside a bag. "I-I don't want to loose her. I-It's the only one I have of her." Nancy walked into her father's room, knelt under his bed and pulled out a small box. "Here, Frank. He always left it here for emergencies. You need it now."

Frank carefully opened the box and gasped. It was a small hand pistol. He carefully put it in his pocket. He bit his lip, feeling guilty about Nancy's rushing. He put his arm around her and kissed her check. "It's okay, Nance. You'll be back here in no time. If that's all we need to-." Frank looked down at his cell phone and saw Ned's number calling. He slowly answered the phone, "Hello?"

Ned's raspy voice growled into the speaker, "You want to talk, Hardy? Fine. We'll talk. Meet me at Evergreen Parks in ten minutes and only bring Nancy. Bring anyone else and they'll be dead on the spot."

Frank flipped his cell phone shut and ran his fingers through his hair. "That was Ned. He wants me and you to meet him in the park in ten minutes. Just us."

"Oh my god…" Nancy covered her mouth. "W-W-We have to think of a plan or something. The others can have the cops or something waiting-." Frank grabbed her hand and rushed her down the stairs, "We need to think fast."

By the time they got outside, Bess and George were out of the car taking among themselves with Joe. Frank approached the taxi driver, "Hey, we're gonna stay here for a while. Thanks for everything." Once the taxi driver left, Frank approached Joe.

Nancy stood beside Frank. "Ned just told Frank for me and him to go meet him right now. We need to think of a plan and quickly."

Joe brushed off Frank's question and answered Nancy. "You and Frank go talk to Ned, I'll be waiting behind Ned, just in case he decides to jump on you guys."

"What about us?" Bess asked. "Maybe we should get the police or something!"

"They'll just kill him if he doesn't corporate. Ned's our only connection to the Assassins. If I talk to him, with Nancy with me, he may just talk."

"Joe," Frank handed Joe the small pistol. "It wouldn't look good if I had it on me and Ned sees."

Joe forced a smile as he hid it in his pocket. "Thanks."

The group exchanged looks to each other in silence. Frank cleared his throat, "We better get moving before he gets impatient." Frank and Nancy decided to walk to the park and letting Joe drive the girls with him to the back of the park.

Nancy cut the bottom of her wedding dress just as George had done and knocked the heals off of her shoes, turning them into flats. She held Frank's hand as they walked toward the wooded part of the park. The rain began to fall steadily, but then with a roar of thunder it turned heavy.

Ned, still wearing his black suit, waited with his arms crossed. His face looked sickly pale, his light brown hair looked messy, and his smirk was dark. "Well, the happy couple is finally together, huh?"

Frank squeezed Nancy's hand tight, his eyes never leaving Ned's. Nancy squeezed it back and cried, "H-How could you do this Ned? T-To me!"

"Me?" Ned roared. "You left me at the altar! If you were going to rip my heart out, at least do it to my face. I-I did _**everything **_for you! I gave up my life for _**you**_! And what do you do?" Ned pulled out his own pistol and waved it at Frank. "You go with him!"

Bess and George held their breath as they watched from behind, holding each other's hand. Joe held the pistol close to him as he took one baby step after the other, trying desperately not to make a sound. The rain didn't help; a puddle could give him away. But Joe continued to slowly make his way across.

It was the moment he was waiting for. The moment he now lived for, a moment he would cherish forever. A moment that he, for once, took a stand for himself. His hands shook has he held the small hand pistol, though it was small, the impact would be critical if he aimed right.

His hand shook as he aimed it high, he hissed as he turned his head away. What an idiot he was, this was his one shot- Literally! Why couldn't he do it?

Suddenly an all familiar voice spoke,"You have a lot to live for…" The stern, yet calm, voice said behind him. "Make one move and I'll blow your head off, and don't think I'm bluffing."

The words behind him only made him laugh, what else would he lose? He already lost the one thing he cherished. "Ah, so your brother has come to the rescue huh, Frank?"

He felt the rage control him when his hand suddenly grew stiff, his finger ready to pull the trigger. He looked into his victim's eyes, fear shined in them. Fear that he himself caused. It made him feel good, powerful, and more importantly, in control. He wanted his victim to suffer as he died, and made his lost love watch, then he'd kill the others.

"Put the gun down nice and slow." The Joe repeated behind him, this time he was impatient, scared himself. "You don't want to ruin your life like this. You're a smart guy, and you've got a good head. You don't want to mess it up now. We can help you, Ned."

"Please!" Nancy cried, tears rolling down her checks. "Please don't! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't shoot!"

His victim said nothing. His victim's eyes screamed with rage and disappointment, but he'd expect that from him. Now, it was his turn to speak. "You think you're so great, huh?" He said to Frank, "You've got everything now, huh? A good family, a good education, and now the perfect girlfriend? Well guess what Hardy, I had that too, but you took that away from me. But look here, pal. I've got the upper hand now, and I can take everything away from you in a second."

"Stop-!" Frank cried, holding his hand out.

But it was too late; he already shot at his victim. And for once, he was proud of his new accomplishment...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Oops...did I just shoot Frank?...my blizzle .**

**Review? =3  
**


	12. Part 1, Chapter 12

_**A**uthor's **N**ote: Oh gosh...ugh, i can't believe it's been so long since my last update. I'm SO SO sorry- life has been so crazy i never have the time to sit down and write. This chapter took me a good week to actually type up, which was pretty hard considering that I have the whole ending and middle in my head and I can't through the beginning part. Just a heads up, it'll get pretty intense coming up! Please Review! ^.^_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everything was spinning around him too fast for him to handle. There were many times on a case when he'd have to think fast, making life or death situations. He cursed at his hand, trying to control his shaky grip. Joe aimed at Ned's shoulder, remembering Frank's advice not to kill him, but to wound him enough to bring him down.

"Stop-!" Frank cried, holding his hand out.

Joe immediately fired at Ned's shoulder. Before the sound his gun went off, another one went off. Joe watched Frank fall down as Nancy collapsed on her knees beside him. A second later Ned screamed as he held his shoulder in pain. The horror hit Joe like a large truck- he was too late. His brother could be already dead for all he knew. And it was all his fault. Joe first took Ned's gun and placed it in his pocket and then rushed to his brother's side.

"Frank!" Nancy took off Frank's tie and wrapped it around his side, caressing Frank's check. "Frank! Talk to me!"

"Frank!" Joe sat on Frank's other side. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I should have shot him-."

"It's m'okay, Joe." Frank smiled weakly. "I-I'll be m'okay."

Joe checked back on Ned and found him still on the ground. He saw Bess talking quickly on her cell phone, most likely calling an ambulance. Suddenly, Ned sprang up. Ned began darting right toward Nancy and Frank. Joe knew if he shot him again, that Ned could possibly bleed to death. No matter how much he didn't like it, Ned had to be kept alive. Instead Joe tackled Ned right back down to the ground, pinning Ned down face first into the mud. Nancy covered Frank with her own body to protect him.

George ran beside Joe and helped him pin Ned down. "I got him, Joe! Go help Frank!"

"I'm not leaving you with him." Joe twisted Ned's good arm back and hissed, "I'm not letting this bastard out of my sight." Ned's arm snapped, sending George flying backward. Ned's other arm elbowed Joe in his gut and rolled over standing over Joe. Joe quickly recovered from his attack and punched Ned square in the jaw.

Suddenly, Bess's scream caught everyone's attention. Joe looked up and saw a woman holding Bess by her hair and a gun pointed right at her head. "Step away from him or she'll be dead."

Joe helped George back on her feet as they took a few steps away from Ned and stood in front of Nancy and Frank. Bess cried as she tripped to get out of her grip. Ned stumbled back onto his feet, holding his shoulder in pain. The woman shoved Bess onto the muddy ground as she wrapped her arm around Ned's shoulder, pointing the gun still on Bess.

A wail of sirens began to fill the silence of the woods. The woman quickly helped Ned into a large black van and spun off in the opposite direction, following an abandoned road. Joe tried to glimpse at the license plate, but it was covered. Once the van was gone, Joe and George dispersed.

George rushed beside her cousin and comforted her while Joe joined Nancy and Frank. Frank's face grew whiter as he fought to keep his eyes open. Joe felt the guilt starting to kick in- what if he would have shot Ned just a second sooner? Why did he hesitate? Did he feel almost sorry for Ned? He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't have time to ponder on Ned's actions.

His head snapped back into reality when Nancy cried out, "Frank! Frank! Joe! We have to do something!"

Joe dropped beside his brother and looked up to Nancy, "Nance, help Bess and George get the ambulance here! I'll stay with Frank." Nancy hesitated as she gave once last look to Joe. She watched him hover over his brother frantically as his head raised back up to Nancy and cried, "Go!" Nancy didn't second guess the younger Hardy as she followed behind George and Bess.

Joe took off his suit coat and wrapped it around Frank's shoulders. Joe forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "How do you like being in my shoes for once, huh?"

Frank tried to laugh but only came out as a bloody cough as he held his side firmly, "It Sucks."

Joe forced a smile on his face to make sure Frank was okay, but inside Joe felt sick to his stomach. How could he- of all people – be the reason why his brother might die tonight? Wasn't he supposed to watch his back? Once the ambulance arrived, he heard many voices shouting around him. Was this was it was like to be in shock? Watching others scramble around you while you stood still?

A sudden, but light, slap struck across his face. He shook his head once and blinked a few times before finally focusing. Nancy had her hands placed on his shoulders. "Joe, what do you want to do?"

Joe watched behind Nancy as the EMTs wheeled Frank into the van. With Ned, now a certain enemy, is on the loose he couldn't risk leaving Nancy and the girls alone to fend for themselves. He knew what he had to do, no matter how much it's going to hurt him…

Nancy's once perfect hair was now torn with her curls out of place. Her once perfect wedding dress was ripped and stained with mud; but even to him she still looked as beautiful. He knew she would be the first person Frank would want to see when he woke up. And he just couldn't let his big brother down.

"Nance," Joe smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "go with Frank. Bess, George and I will figure out where to go but we'll call you. But you need to go with Frank."

"Joe," She knew how close the two were- who was she to separate them? "I can't, Joe-."

"You got to." Joe said more firmly. "Call me when you have any updates okay? Go!"

Nancy quickly rushed herself into the EMT and sat beside Frank, holding his hand. She watched from the small windows Bess, George, and Joe walking off into the woods in the pouring rain. She knew she had to keep her focus on Frank- but couldn't help but watch her friends walk into the unknown.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

{Friday, 5:15 PM, Evergreen Park}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She never felt so scared in her life. No, she never **feels **so scared in her life. She knew that people change, sometimes influenced by their emotions. But, Ned? The same guy she knew for almost four years, one of her close friends, just harming Frank like that? How could he want to kill Frank in cold blood?

And she couldn't forget her encounter with the mysterious woman. The cold metallic object pressed against her skull, the bile that rose from her stomach from fear, and of course the horrible endurance of waiting to be killed right then and there.

Just how could Frank and Joe do this for a living? How many times have they had a gun held to their head? Do they feel the way she's feeling right now?

_Selfish._

"Bess?"

She snapped her head up and cried out, "H-Huh? What?"

George's newly cut hair was curly and tangled, her dress too was destroyed but she didn't care. Joe stood beside George, he too was covered in mud from his fist fight with Ned. His blond hair had splashes of mud in it, his eye began to grow black-and-blue and his white button down was covered in mud. Bess didn't even want to think about how she looked.

"I said, do you know anywhere we can go without Ned figuring it out?" George asked with a hint of annoyance. They didn't have time to space out when they needed to get to safety.

"Ned should be out of the playing field for a while." Joe commented, sitting beside Bess on the bench. "But we need to find somewhere to hide- and fast. It can't be your homes-."

"N-No!" Bess jumped up. "O-Our parents! **My** parents! A-Are the Assassins going to go after them too?"

"Bess," Joe rose up. "You have to **calm **down."

"Calm down?" Bess echoed, waving her hands in the air. "How can anyone in this situation stay calm! I-I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be hunted down like some defenseless creature and be almost killed! I stood by Nancy and I don't regret that, I'd do anything for her! B-But…" She couldn't bear to continue. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How can I be so selfish? I can't imagine how Nancy feels right now…_

Bess was suddenly caught off guard as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and was pulled closer to a warm shoulder. "It's okay, Bess. It's going to be okay, but you have to just breath for a second okay?" She wasn't sure how to react to the sudden embrace; only to hug back. She wished she could stay in Joe Hardy's arms forever.

But nothing lasts forever.

His arms unwrapped itself as he quickly reached into his phone and began dialing a number, "I'll call a cab but we need somewhere to go. Not any of your houses, not a hotel…anyone got any ideas?"

"I think I got an idea," George said, "My parents moved into a new house not too long ago but we didn't sell our old place." She opened her small handbag and began rustling through. "I was supposed to return the key yesterday but I go so- here!" She pulled out a small silver key with a smile.

Joe took the key from George and forced a smile, "Looks like we got a place to stay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Friday, 5:30 PM, River Heights Hospital, ICU}

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She could feel eyes glued onto her like bees on honey, she could almost hear all the whispers of people around her, but none of those things bothered her. She just shut her eyes and clenched to her cell phone tightly, praying for Joe to call. She was always in control of her cases, she knew the consequences and knew what to do.

But now, she was completely clueless. Frank was going through surgery, Joe, Bess, and George are wandering around River Heights unprotected, her father was across the world unprotected along with Frank and Joe's parents, and Ned was walking a free man.

Ned. Her heart ached at the thought of him. His smile, the way he would nag Nancy to call him whenever she'd get the chance and his sense of protection around her. She felt the smooth golden locket around her neck; the same one Ned gave to her before she went to Italy. Clenching it tightly she yanked it hard, causing it to snap right off.

She looked down at it once last time, knowing that it was the last connection she would ever have with Ned, the last hope of the old Ned.

"Miss Drew?" A young nurse approached Nancy with a warm smile. "You came with a Frank Hardy correct?"

"Y-Yes." Nancy choked, rising from her seat. "I-Is he okay?"

The nurse's warm smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, honey, but I'm afraid I can only reveal that information to his family. Will his family be here shortly?"

Nancy knew Joe couldn't come. Not only due to the safety of Bess and George, but in facing his brother. She knew she'd have to consult Joe soon enough. Nancy sighed, "His brother may come, but I just need to know if he's okay. I-I…" Nancy paused for a moment before adding, "I'm his fiancé."

The nurse's eyes widened as she smiled brightly. "Oh congratulations honey!" She looked around the area before whispering, "He's doing well. He just got out of surgery, but I'm afraid I don't know the details just yet. The doctor will tell you whenever he comes."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Once the nurse left, Nancy texted Joe; letting him know that Frank was doing okay and not to worry. Nancy fiddled around with her phone, going through old pictures to pass the time.

Her finger stopped at a picture of her and Ned, taken not too long ago. Her eyes stuck to the frozen moment of happiness. His smile, the way his eyes shined- just what went wrong?

A small screen popped up on her phone, reading, "New Message from Joe Hardy: I'll be there ASAP with Bess and George. And thanks Nan, I appreciate you staying there for me. Things will get better, I pinky promise :)…"

Nancy smiled at the comment and sighed wishing things truly would get better…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

{Friday, 6:00 PM, Unknown Location}

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He never felt so much pain in his life. So much pain that he wished he was dead. A pain that he knew he caused himself. He squeezed his bandaged arm tightly, wishing that it were the cause of this sickening feeling. No. It wasn't.

"If you keep doing that it's going to hurt more."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"You would have been dead if I didn't. And he wouldn't like that."

Ned huffed as he sat up in his cot bed, still griping the stitched bandage around his arm. "For a terrorist group you got some pretty crappy doctors taking care of your friends."

She crossed her legs simultaneously with her arms, her glare piercing at Ned. "I told you this was going to happen you know. We should have just stuck with my plan."

"I don't want Nancy to get hurt." Ned insisted. "I want her out of the picture; I just want this to be over with."

"You're way too deep now, Neddy." She giggled; even her innocent laugh had a twisting cruelty to it.

"It doesn't matter, I killed one. I just got one to go and I'm off the hook," Ned stuttered, hesitating to look up at her, "r-right?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you really think you kill a Hardy that easily? If you had better aim maybe but I can almost guarantee he isn't dead. But if that's what you want to think then sure, you have one left." Before Ned could argue, she held her hand up and smiled. "Besides, isn't the other one mine?"

Ned hesitated for a moment. He had nothing against the younger Hardy; sure he was obnoxious, a crybaby, and spoiled but his hatred still boiled for Frank. He knew how cruel her method was and immediately spoke up, "Look, there's no need for any of that. I can kill him a clean shot, but I want Frank to suffer-."

"You want Frank to suffer?" Her twisted smile returned. "Then you need to make his little new girlfriend suffer."

"No." Ned's voice deepened. "I said she's out of the picture. If you touch her I'll kill you myself-."

She chuckled as she rose beside him and massaged his shoulders. "Then you need to make his brother suffer. That'll bring the pain you felt when Nancy left you, which means you have to let me take care of him. You saw how he reacted when he saw me- It worked!" She paused for a moment, "Look. I can get Joe easily. Since you won't let me take Nancy as well, taking Joe will guarantee Frank's return. You get your revenge on Frank and I get to have a little fun with Joe before I let you finish them off. Sound good?"

Ned brushed off her touch as he turned back to her. "The Hardy's are my responsibility. I need to do this on my own."

"You can't." She said simply. "Why else did you think the boss made me your partner? Just for kicks? Your first assignment only went well out of pure luck-."

A cold chill ran down his spine, remembering that very day. She smiled as she continued, "Just let me have my fun and I'll put in a good word for the boss. Maybe he'll even let you off the hook. Sound good?"

He knew every word she said was true. He knew his fate was already set in stone; he was the enemy. Worst of all, he was Nancy's enemy. The only thing left inside him was to finish off his lingering hatred.

He shook her hand and nodded, "Sounds good."

With the shake of the hand, he made his deal with the devil...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
